Untouchable
by ramblingsofcrazywomen
Summary: Post X2, Rogue and Bobby work through thier relationship as Rogue discovers new powers, Bobby deals with not always being a hero, and John comes back to hurt his old friends. Please Read and Review!
1. Ch 1 Memories

Untouchable

AN/ Hey everyone! This is my first X-Men fan fic! I am warning any die hard fans that my only experiences through the X-Men universe are the movies *X2 rules!* and I just finished reading the book. So I may write my characters out of character but hey that's why it's called fan fiction! So I apologize in advance! I love all kinds of reviews so keep them coming! This story is set after the X 2 so there will be spoilers. This is going to be mainly a Bobby/Rogue story but I have plains for the rest of the X-Men crew. HeHe! So review if I should continue.

Love

Bry

Disclaimer/ I own nothing, nada, squat! This is just my imagination interpreting the X-Men universe! But who wouldn't want Bobby…hmm…Iceman!

Chapter One

Memories

            Bobby Drake toyed with the water molecules in the air. He sighed as he urged them to fly around his head and narrowed his eyes in concentration. Positioning the molecules together faces started to from in the air. First his mother, then his father, and then his brother Ronny, their faces changed as they soared through the sky. His heart felt as frozen as the ice he could form as he thought back about his family. Even though he suspected that they would freak when he told them he was mutant, he never thought they would call the cops. He knew his brother did it in fear, but the effect still remained. Standing on the steps leading into Blackbird that afternoon in Beantown, Bobby made a choice. He left the family that created him for the family that accepted him. 

He stilled the molecules and even though he wanted to curse his genes he couldn't. He ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and thought about his mutant family. Xavier was the patriarch. Even though he was contained in the wheel chair, he was the strongest person he knew. His mind could do so much but he never did anything to hurt another soul, until recently. Bobby's skin turned cold as the memories of Alkali Lake returned, the memories were too fresh of the pain his own powers created when the Professor concentrated on the mutants of the world.

After the Professor, there was the leader of the X-Men, Scott Summers. His beams were not the only reason he should be feared. He was the one teacher at the school that did not have a qualm against giving pop quizzes! But Cyclops was not himself lately since the return of the lake. It was only a couple weeks since Jean Grey sacrificed herself to save them all and you did not need to be a telepath to see that Scott blamed himself. She was his only love and everyone doubted if their dorky teacher would ever be the same.

The only other mutant who had been a founding member of the X-Men team was Ororo Munroe, codename Storm. Her powers over the weather helped her out in her African home but it was her piloting that brought them all to safety many times during the last mission. With her long white hair and coffee colored skin she was a unique as they got. Well except for Nightcrawler. Kurt Wagner was the most recent addition to the bunch. He was the star of many European circuses and the most religious man Bobby knew. With his dark blue skin and tail he stood out in the crowd and it was a surprise he made it as far as he did into the White House as he did when he was under the control of Stryker. 

Bobby thought of all the younger children in the school. Each one of them was unique and special in their own right. It was his job as one of the oldest students in the school to take care of them, no matter what.  That fact was proven when the army troupes invaded the school and Marie, John, and he had to round up the kids from their beds into safety. 

He stood up from the edge of fountain that sat in the middle of the patio. His eyes watered at the sight of the school. Even though the Professor had hired teams of contractors to invade the school to fix the damage, half the building was still in disrepair. Everyone had to take up temporary residence in the old wings of the building since their rooms had taken the brunt of the attack. Bobby was happy that he couldn't go back to his old room. He did not want to go through the possessions of his old room mate John "Pyro" Allardyce. It hurt to think of the pleasure John had when he torched Bobby's old house and then left with Magneto to turn to the "dark side" of being a mutant.  

Bobby started to walk towards the side entrance of the school when he noticed a dark shape standing by a doorway. He turned and walked in the opposite direction. Even though Bobby was relieved Logan wasn't going to take Marie away from him, Bobby still felt terrified when he saw the man with metal in his hands. Witnessing what Logan did to the soldiers made Bobby want to lose his lunch and even the thought of the attack left Bobby weak in the knees. He walked up the path to the main entrance of the school. He pushed through the old wood doors and smiled at the job the carpenters did. No one would ever know the blood bath that had graced the elegant floors.

He walked into the huge kitchen and his stomach growled. He opened the freezer and hummed with pleasure as he found the last pint of chocolate ice cream. He opened the container and scooped a dollop of ice cream with his bare finger. Bobby turned sharply when he felt a thump on his head. He prepared to attack but smiled instead. 

Standing behind the kitchen bar was the most beautiful creature in the world. With her emerald eyes and auburn hair, Marie was just simply gorgeous. Instead of seeing her in front of him with a bag of popcorn, Bobby had a flash from the past. He was in his bedroom in Boston. Marie was in his arms and her warm lips were against his ice cold ones. Even though the pain had been excruciating when her imprinting began, he had no regrets. He actually preferred that she thought her power was the reason he shook instead of the awe he felt for her.

"A penny for your thought Bobby."

He dipped his finger back in the chocolate. "My thoughts are worth more than a penny." He licked his lips suggestively as he sat down next to her.

"You know that the ice cream isn't just for you!"

"Mhmm!" Just to annoy her he repeated his actions. 

She laughed at her boyfriend and tossed another piece of popcorn at his head. Instead of hitting him again, Bobby leaned his head back and caught it in his mouth.

"Thanks Marie!"

All of a sudden Rogue latched her arms around his shoulders and they both went tumbling to the ground. The ice cream flew out of his hand and went splat against the recently clean tile flooring. Rogue had landed on her boyfriend's chest and watched her smile reflect in his bright blue eyes. He mocked a pout.

"That was my ice cream!"

"Uhhuhh."

"You know you have to pay now, right?"

"Sure Iceman. I'm trembling in my boots."

Before he could think up his revenge, he noticed the smile leave Marie's face. He turned his head and stared into the sunglasses of Scott. Even behind the ruby shades, Bobby noticed the tear drip from his eye. Rogue jumped off him and Bobby stood up on his feet. 

"We promise to..." Rogue started to say but Scott exited the kitchen to fast to listen. Bobby picked up the carton and stared at his girlfriend. Rogue went into the pantry to get the mop and she sighed.

"If only Jean was here."

"If only."

Bobby couldn't imagine what his teacher was going through. Even though he and Marie just started dating 5 months before, Bobby couldn't imagine letting her go. He put his hand on her shoulder and Rogue looked up. She placed her glove covered hand to his cheek and stared into his eyes. He started to lean down to meet her lips but she turned her head. He ended up kissing one of her white strips of hair. 

"You won't hurt me."

"I already did." She hugged him close to her body making sure that none their skin touched. "Bobby, it has to be this way. I care for you to much to hurt you."

He breathed in her smell. "It would be worth the risk." He pulled back and sent her a dazzling smile. "But one day, Marie, one day I'll kiss you again and you will be concerned about other things besides hurting me."

She hugged him harder. "You are so overconfident about yourself. But hopefully you are right." They hugged each other for awhile. They were the most content they had been since they returned from Alkali Lake and they both secretly prayed they always would be like this.

AN/ So you made it this far down the page! Why not review to tell me if this story is crappy or not and tell me whether I should continue. This chapter is basically setting up for the action ahead so it won't always be as boring. I also plan on making this more than another R/B romance. I am planning on a bunch of different character pairings! Review!


	2. Ch 2 Touring

Untouchable

 AN/ Woohoo! I got 2 reviews within 2 hours of posting the story! That is the fast reviewing I have ever received. And as I always say in all my other stories that the quicker I receive the reviews the quicker I write. So here is my second chapter and keep up the reviews! Oh and I don't mind flames. Just like Pyro I love playing with fire! Thank you to catchafallingstar and Escaflowne!

Bry

Disclaimer: I own NO ONE! I swear! Iceman is not in my closet! I swear!

Chapter Two

Touring

            Kurt Wagner eased his way through the hallways of Professor Charles Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters. He crawled along the high plaster ceilings, being careful of the decorative moldings. He turned the corner and approached the stairway.

            Bamf!

            With the aide of his mutant power Kurt was continuing his tour on the second floor. Even though he had been staying at the mansion for two weeks, he had yet to memorize all the routes of the school. He approached a large stain glass bay window. He flipped off the ceiling with the experience of his acrobat days and landed on the window seat. He curled up in a ball and admired the colors. Watching the sun set through the glass, the Nightcrawler started to miss his meager home in Boston. The church was a fine place to live and when he was rejected from Ringling Bros. for being a mutant he decided to stay in this country to experience American life. It didn't take long for his neighbors to fear the abandoned church but Kurt did mind much. His stained glass windows in his alcoves kept him company as he said his prayers during the day and by night he traveled through Boston and its surrounding suburbs to witness a life he was not apart of. But then it did not take long for William Stryker to brain wash him and send him to the White House to assassinate the American President. But Kurt did not curse the man. It did no use to curse the dead and all he felt towards Stryker was pity. 

            After the sun set the Nightcrawler became invisible in the shadows. He transported himself through the common areas of the school. He watched the children interact with each other. They were laughing and playing, and even a few of them were arguing. But they all were alive and healthy. He knew one of the Professor's chief concerns when he returned to the mansion was to find all the children who had evacuated from the building. With Celerbo temporarily out of order, the hunt was working through detective work. Logan was the leader of the mission since he had the best sense of smell and he pulled through. They traveled to neighboring estates and found groups of children around crude camp fires, eating the rare wild life. But now everyone was home and Kurt was having trouble learning all the young ones names. It was easier to learn their code names first since you could tell by power who was who. And for the first time since he left the circus, Kurt was not shunned for what he looked like. Some of the children seemed taken aback at first but once they realized that this man was less harmful than Wolverine they just wanted to play with him.

            As it became dark out side, the Night crawler made is way outside. He transported swiftly to the neighboring forest and started to practice his old acrobatic routine. He soared through the skies and flipped over branches. He played for as long as he could and then landed on the soft grass below. He was out of breath. Then a soft breeze ran over his sweating body and a soft clap could be heard.

            "I didn't realize anyone was out here."

            Ororo laughed and sat down behind him. "Of course you didn't! How could you when you stay in your own world all day."

            Kurt felt his skin heat up and was happy his dark blue skin concealed the blush. "There is so much to learn. It is very beautiful out here. I don't know how your students study."

            "They don't! They just spend the nights before the major tests cramming all the information they can!"

            "And they pass the class? Amazing!"

            Her laugh filled the air and Kurt enjoyed the sound. It sounded like the bells peeling from a church tower. "No, they study. I was joking with you Kurt. So what have you been up to lately?"

            "I am trying to memorize that building and I am trying to memorize the faces. So many children that are unique!"

            "It took me years to memorize the building, especially after the Professor decides to remodel. And the children are all special. Not just because they have the mutant gene but also because they have potential to be so much more!"

            Her dark blue eyes light up and Kurt examined her beautiful face. He never heard someone speak of things with as much joy as she did. "What do they do once they graduate?"

            "We don't know. Most go off to college but so far our school is so young that we have only hand 2 graduating classes. Bobby Drake and Peter Rasputin are the oldest ones here now. They still have a few years yet and who knows what will happen?"

            "No one has yet to join the team?" Kurt seemed surprise.

            Strom puzzled over the thought. "No one yet but who knows. Especially after we lost Jean, we could use help." She started to cry at the thought of her dead friend. "She was just learning her potential when that battle happened. Just a few months before she could barely move a book across the room and then suddenly she had the power to lift us into the air." 

            Kurt let his arm wrap around the young woman. He suddenly wished he was as close to a group of people that he would be able to cry over a loss. He was always the loner in the circus, preferring his rosary beads to the company of friends, but now at this place he felt he may have a home. 

            Rogue brushed her hair out in her tiny makeshift bedroom. For one of the few times in her life, she was not covered in fabric. Her night gown was simple but it fit her perfectly. She sucked in her stomach and stuck out her chest as she gazed in the mirror. She looked quite awkward but as she peered into the mirror she wondered what Bobby saw in her. She was pretty enough and she had a sense of humor but why date some one you couldn't touch. Sure he kissed her through fabric for a substitute but after that one magnificent kiss inside his bedroom, she wasn't sure they could ever be the same, especially after Bobby tried to kiss her again in the kitchen. She made her way to her cot and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep though her heart ignored her mind as it played the kiss over and over in her head.

AN/ While I was writing this I got my 3rd!! review from Trixi-chan!  Thankyou! And since I wrote another chapter why don't you dear reader review it since you made your way down here! The faster I get them the more often I update!


	3. Ch 3 Requests

Untouchable

AN/ OMG! 24 reviews!! And to keep up with my promises, of course I have to write another chapter today! Even though I agree with Escaflowne's comment on my chapters being a tad longer, that won't happen today since I gave blood for the first time today! Or we will see were my muses take me! Since you made it all the way to Ch 3, I have to continue my request for reviews.  They motivate me the most to write! 

Love to all my reviewers!

Bry

PS: Mr. Happy Java: In the book, they name Colossus, Peter. That is my only source!! And since I am a novice I will just keep on following that like the Bible. (OK not like the Bible) But Thanks for the 2 reviews!!

Chapter 3

Requests

            Classes finally resumed at CXSFGY. Children laughed through the hallways and whispered during classes. During Storm's history class, Bobby Drake was doodling in his notebook between his breaks of gazing at Rogue. Ororo's soft voice could not penetrate is train of thought. He was staring at his infatuation again when he felt a soft tap on his shoulder. He looked up and met the dark blue concerned eyes of Storm. 

            "Are you still in this atmosphere Bobby?"

            Chuckles started around the room and Bobby blushed as he sank down into his chair. "Yes Ms Munroe." 

            "Good because as much as we all love Rogue, she won't help you pass your test next week." 

            Bobby felt his whole body burn and avoided the eyes of his class mates. "Sorry." 

            Storm gave him her soft smile and handed him a note. "Now that I have your attention, the Professor would like to see you in office now. Take your books since I suspect you won't be back before class ends." 

            Bobby closed his books and got out of his seat. Rogue looked up at him from her desk and sent him one of her dazzling smiles. Bobby hit his leg against his desk and silently cursed while the class erupted in laughter. The moment he got outside the classroom Bobby hit his head against the wall. Instead of acting like the young man he was, he turned into gaga boy whenever he was within 200 yards of Marie. And it was worse when his teacher was able to point it out.

            He was excited as he walked down the hall towards the Professor's office. If Xavier didn't call him himself, Bobby had planned on doing so eventually. Thoughts whirled around in his mind and knocked on the solid oak door. "Come on in Mr. Drake."

            Xavier sat behind his tall desk in his wheelchair. He motioned Bobby to take a seat. Facing the power of the Professor, Bobby visibly gulped. "You wanted to speak with me Professor?"

            "Yes Bobby. Ever since the attacks on the school, I thought it would be best if I spoke to everyone individually. And considering the things you had to give up to stay with us, I thought that you would be perfect place to begin." 

            Bobby nodded.

            "Do you have anything on your mind?" he inquired.

            "Lots of things Professor." Bobby started to blurt out everything he was feeling. "I'm hurt over my family's reaction to me being a mutant. I'm angry at Stryker for brainwashing you into nearly killing us all. I'm scared about my own powers. And I am terrified about my feelings for Marie." Bobby gasped as he paused for air. "But what I am most concerned about is my future. Or my lack of a future. Where do I go after I graduate here? What do I do?" Bobby's despair became evident with the dropping temperatures of the room. 

            Xavier eased Bobby's heart rate with a thought and looked closely into his eyes. They were wide open and frightened.  "Every young individual goes through this at one point of another in their life and they are not only mutants. I can't foresee the future of any one of my students, especially with all the tension bursting through the government. But I want you to know you are always welcome here in the mansion and in the X-Men." Xavier sent Bobby a reassuring smile. "Why are you frightened about your powers? Has anything happened outrageously since our last private meeting?"

            "The coldness inside me is always urging to get out. I don't know if it is the hormones inside me or a new stage of my evolution." As he exhaled his breath a faint stream of frost left his mouth. "But I have a new way to control it." Bobby held out his hand and instantly it was surrounded in ice. "It is like a shield. I figure with enough concentration I can unconsciously control the molecules of ice and I will be allowed movement." But as he tried to test his theory, his fingers did not move. "I am not there yet Professor, but I will be." 

            "Interesting Bobby. But is this shield for your power or for Rogue?" He questioned calmly. 

            Bobby blushed. "I don't know. Both really. I care for her a lot Professor and even without touch, I would love just being with her. But what if we could. Since she could not control herself, why don't I control mine in a different way? Is that so wrong?"

            The Professor pondered what the young man said. "Your heart is in the right place but I hope your head is too." 

            Bobby listened to the words the Professor said and decided to think about it later when he was alone.

            After he was dismissed, Bobby sat on the couch staring blankly his hand. He urged the ice molecules to revolve and smiled as he noticed a slight movement. He dissolved the ice and sat there in silence. He thought back on the Professor said and felt proud that he would be excepted into the group. He turned his head and smiled at his girlfriend. She walked into the room and sat on the couch.

            "Hey gorgeous! I missed your eyes in English!"

            "I know you can't resist me. But I decided to skip after my meeting with the Professor."

            "What did you guys speak about?"

            "Life. The future. And you."

            Marie looked taken back. "Me?"

            "The Professor was trying to convince me not do something but I don't know if I can resist."

            "What can't the almighty Iceman resist?"

            He moved closer to her body and said huskily. "You" And before she could object his lips were on hers. He held on briefly and let go when his head started to cloud from her imprinting. "Short but sweet."

            Rogue placed a gloved hand on her mouth. "Bobby, promise me you won't ever do that again! I don't want to accidentally hurt you!"

            "Marie you won't…"

            "Bobby if you don't promise…I don't think I can see you anymore."

            He looked hurt at the thought. "I promise."

            "No matter what?"

            "No matter what."

            She gave him a hug before she stood up. "I got to go back to my room before supper. Save me a seat?"

            He nodded his head as he watched her go. How could he be so stupid? But how could he resist her. He froze his hand again and worked at his experiment.

AN/ Chap 3 is kind of short and maybe crappy but blame it on the blood loss. It is as terrible as I think I will repost it but tell oh reader what you think. Keep on reviewing!


	4. Ch 4 Rising out of the Ashes

Untouchable

AN/ I am just going to have to say one thing. THANKYOU! My friends threaten to kill me if I tell them one more time about how many great reviews I received. But oh well. Now let's get done to business. 

Jenny: I have some things to say to you. I hate your review! No I was just kidding I swear! I love the well deserved criticism. Regarding ROGUE's name I feel like a complete idiot. I went through all my chapters and am uploading the chapters again after changing the mistake. (Great observation!)Next thank you again for making me notice my concentrating on the character's thoughts to much. I will keep that in mind as I write. And finally about the accent, my not writing in all the ahs and such is a purely selfish reason, I am not fond of reading accents nor am I fond writing them. If I get enough replies saying that my leaving the accent out takes away from the story, then I will gladly spend the time filling it in. 

Thanks for all the reviews and keep at it!

Bry

Chapter 4

Rising out of the Ashes

            Ice began to form on the top of Alkali Lake. Even though it was only 2 weeks since the dam exploded, all the remains of William Stryker's base were sunk at the bottom of the lake. A lone wolf wandered by the frozen mass and started licking up water. It stared out over the icy blue water. It noticed a shiny object off the edge of the coast. Walking up to the piece of scrap metal, it began sniffing at it. All of a sudden the earth began to rumble. 

            The water started to bubble and the center of the lake shown orange. Flaming wings pierced through the surface and the outline of a bird broke free from its watery grave. The wolf howled at the apparition and ran off into the nearby forest. The woman infused in the force and landed in the crusty snow. She examined the forest and mused. All thoughts had vanished from her brain and she only could think of one thing. 

            Scott.

            But who this was and where he was would not surface into her brain. She stretched her hands over head and the orange glow surrounded her body. She flew into the air and started heading south. She had some unfinished business to do.

            Rogue laughed heartedly at the jokes Kitty Pryde was making about the food. Even though everything tasted fine, where would a lunch room be without the tell tale jokes. She played with her skunk strip but stopped when a chair scrapped against the hardwood floor. Scott Summer's sank his head between his knees and groaned. His hands were clutching his temples. 

            Storm raced towards him and clutched his shoulders.

            "Scott! What's wrong?"

            He could not muster up a response as he continued to cry in agony. Storm motioned for Logan to come help but he just stared blankly at her with his steak still dripping down his cheek. 

            "Logan!"

            He muttered a curse and approached the man. Without a word he picked up Scott and put him over his shoulder. He cursed about his weight but walked towards the tunnels. 

            The whole cafeteria burst into out cries. Chaos reigned for a split second until Strom yelled to every one. "The next person to utter a word will enjoy a new thrill." Her eyes searched the room and met Kurt's eyes. "Kurt, you're in charge. Make sure they clean up and keep them away from below." She raced off after Logan and prayed that the Professor was already on his way from his office. 

            Low murmurs filled the room now and Kitty looked taken aback. "When was the last time Ms. Munroe yelled?"

            Jubilation Lee shook her head. "Most be serious if she got angry."

            They all said a prayer for Scott and quietly finished their supper. Rogue stared at Bobby and wondered what was going on in his mind. Everyone brought their trays to the kitchen and Rogue decided to take up cleaning duty. Along with the help of Bobby, the place was spotless. 

            She was finishing wiping off one of the wooden tables when Bobby dropped a bucket of water on the table.

            "Man, I don't think I ever saw you clean up this much before."

            "I have to do something. The image of Cyclops falling on the floor reminded me of…"

            "The attack." 

            "Yes the attack. We almost died Bobby."

            He took her hand into his and held on tight. "But we didn't."

            Rogue laughed ironically. "The one thing we can thank Magneto for!"

            Bobby agreed but he pulled her closer. "I never want anything to happen to you."

            "I know that Bobby. I can't believe you tore off my glove like that. It could have killed you."

            "I thought that it would give you a chance."

            Rogue moved over to the water bucket. "It was terrifying. You were in agony while I was experiencing ecstasy. My power was like a… drug. I never wanted to let go but my heart did."

            Bobby went to pull her closer but his movement caused her to turn around quickly with the water spilling out of the bucket. He met the wave head first and stood there drenched. 

            "Oh my… I am sorry!"

            "Sorry. You're sorry." His voice was deep as he stepped closer to her. She stepped back. 

            "Bobby NO!"

            He lunged at her and she screeched. She ran as fast as possible keeping as many table and chairs between them. He wasn't even running. His constant pace was trying to wear her out. She ran and slipped on a sponge.

            He pounced on her, tickling her everywhere. She howled in laughter.

            "Bobby, Stop it!" 

            "Apologize now."

            "Never!"

            "Then I am afraid I can't stop" 

            Tears were falling from her face. "B..obb..y"

            "Do you want to tell me something?"

            "I…"

            "Yes?"

            "I…"

            "You what?"

            "Love you." 

            He stopped and felt all the blood run out of his body. He knelt back on his knees.

            "What?"

            She stared into his blue eyes and sat up. "I love you."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Of course I'm sure. What do you think?"

            "I think you are going to be stuck with me forever because I love you to much to let you go." He whispered. He wrapped her in his arms. 

            "Bobby?"

            "Yes, Marie?"

            "I think we should clean up this mess." They both looked around the room. Water and soap coated every possible surface. 

            "Ok."

            Scott laid flat down on the examining table, the pain had stopped but he was still in shock. Storm tinkered with the computer, hoping for it to come out with a condition.

            "Find anything yet?" Logan sat at the edge of the computer consul. 

            "No, it just says subject is unresponsive. Like we need a computer to tell us that!" In frustration she kicked the machine.

            "It's not like you to get angry."

            "Logan, we can't loose anyone else. Jean filled up most of the jobs in this school, and if Scott goes out of action what will we do?"

            "Throw a kegger?" At her pained look Logan sighed. "Fine, fine, we'll get one eyed monster back and on his feet. Since Jean programmed this baby, I am sure we will find a treatment."

            "I sure hope so."

AN/ you read another chapter so why don't you send another review! Hehe. I don't mind criticism and I want to fix as many mistakes as I can! Oh, and be forewarned I know some character are acting totally out of character so If you want to make any suggestions do!


	5. Ch 5 Attacking Within

Untouchable  
  
AN/ Hey everyone,  
I am in Rochester this weekend hence my not updating as quickly as usual! I want to give thanks to all the reviewers! I have 55 as of this moment! Keep on reviewing and I'll write even faster! If anyone would enjoy the pleasure of talking to me online, IM me at Sumerstormes! I would really enjoy your impute!  
Love to all,  
Bry  
Chapter 5  
Attacking Within  
  
Scott Summer's mind was filled with agony. He no longer knew where he was and what was happening. All he knew that the flashes of Jean Grey in his brain brought more pain emotionally then physically even though each image tore through his brain. Memories of the first time he met her, the first date they went on, and the first kiss they shared where followed by Jean with Logan. Both of them speaking together, working together, and finally kissing each other. The last image was a puzzle to his injured mind. He suspected something would happen between the two but he never witnessed it.   
He stayed in this limbo state for what he thought for years. Not knowing what was happening and not knowing when he would ever break out of it.  
  
The bird landed in a small rural town in South Dakota. It searched through all the buildings along the main street, and it also wandered out through the many pastures. What she was searching for remained blocked for her memory.   
Walking through a particularly muddy field, she sat down on the ground. The cows nearby mooed loudly in a sort of protest.  
"Who AM I!" She yelled into the star filled sky.  
She stared at the orange glow that had wrapped her in its mist when her anger peaked.   
"What am I." Even though she hand landed in many towns over the country and searched as many dwellings as possible, no one seemed to truly see her. Anger and doubt filled her mind. Every time she tried to figure out her past, her mind would fill with this torturous pain.   
"What am I going to do?"  
Instead of letting into her urge to cry, she did what made her feel better. She powered her energy and pushed it into the surrounding area. The grass started to wilt and all the live stock fell to their knees. Her energy returned to her in a wave along with all the energy of the lives around her. She then placed her arms over her head and flew back into the sky.  
  
Storm typed formulas into the computer modules. Scott was making little grunts from the examination table. He had been out for only 3 hours but Storm was becoming more and more concerned.   
All the medical checks were inconclusive and even the Professor had no idea.   
It was late into the evening when Kurt found Storm faced down on the examining table. He paused before he touched her. His dark blue hand hovered over her shoulder. He gently shook her and she woke with a start. Her eyes blinked at the sight of his face.  
"How long have I been out" She covered her hand over her mouth.   
He stepped away from her and turned around. "About an hour. The whole mansion is asleep. You should go to sleep."  
"I can't! Scott is not responding to anything." She turned to her patient and started looking over his vitals. His pulse was normal and his temperature was only slightly off. "He shouldn't be out. It doesn't make any sense."  
"Maybe it is something more than physical. Could it possibly be mental or even spiritual?"  
"Like he willed himself into a coma? That sounds insane.'  
Kurt turned to her and shook his head. "No, maybe his heart was in such pain that it could not comprehend normal circumstances anymore. So maybe he sent himself into a coma to heal that hurt."  
Storm paused as she thought about the possibility. "That sounds a little crazy."  
"But it could happen."  
Storm sighed as she started collecting her things to go to her room. "With mutants, I guess anything is possible." She looked Kurt over. "Would you mind staying here and watching him?"  
Kurt took her small hand into his three-finger paw. "For you Storm, I'll do anything."  
She smiled gratefully. "Page me if anything happens."  
"Just go to sleep."  
  
The hallways were dark when Storm entered out of the X-Men wing. She strolled through the shadowy hallways and started her climb up the grand staircase. But before she made it up the first step she became aware of a noise coming from the Rec. room. She turned away from the stairs and wandered towards the noise. On the couch laid Rogue and Bobby. Her head was nestled against his shoulder and his arms where wrapped around her body. They stayed still in their slumber, unaware of the news blasting from the television.   
Storm grabbed a blanket from the nearby closet. She tucked them in and smiled. It was wonderful some people where enjoying the lives they had. She knelt down on the ground and picked up the remote control. Attempting to turn off the television, Storm became aware of the news report. The broadcaster nervously reported several sightings of an orange glow that was destroying many animal farms. The sightings were being reported from Nebraska to South Dakota. Storm noted down the details from her head such as the wilting life, and the sudden occurrences of the attacks.   
Noticing the time on thew wall clock, she felt overcome with sleepiness. Instead of making it to her room, she dropped off on a chair.   
AN/ So this is really short but I promise the next chapter is MUCH longer when I get home tomorrow. To All mothers out there, I wish you a happy Mother's day and one more thing.  
REVIEW! 


	6. Ch 6 Patterns and Experiments

Untouchable

AN/ Yeah, it's been almost 3 days since my last update. Sorry but that is called my dear friend AP Chemistry. But the test is over with and you have me back. After this update today, I will try to update tomorrow but Thursday through Sunday I will be traveling again. You just have to hate college graduations. I went to see the movie again today and I see why so many of you are frustrated about no action. But it is coming! Keep the reviews up and I will keep writing.

Bry *remember email or IM moi at sumerstormes@aol.com*

87 reviews are amazing! That's more than my other 3 stories combined! Keep it up!

Chapter 6

Patterns and Experiments

            Assembled in the planning room were all available X-Men. With Jean gone and Scott in a coma, the Professor asked Bobby and Rouge to join in the meeting. During the day everybody was tuned in to the reports of the unseen force. After the initial broadcasts, the news stations reported more details including the newest attacks and the animal casualties. Some believed this to be a freak cow disease but others suspected the truth, a mutant was on the war path again and the fragile human will could not handle anymore. Protesters stormed the capital and senators pushed for the reinstating of the Mutant Registration Act.

            "What is Magneto doing?" Logan slammed his metal filled hands on the conference table. "Why would he want to cause a stir in Washington right after what happened with Stryker?"

            The Professor pushed away from the table and rolled back He stared at each one of his members and addressed Wolverine. "It's not Magneto. Even he wouldn't chance anything so soon. No, I fear its much greater then that."

            "Could it be a new power hungry mutant?" Storm questioned.

            "I don't know. The attacks are more frequent then when they first started." He punched a few buttons in his wheelchair arm and a computer generated map of the USA floated above them. Red dots pictured every attack. "No, they are too erratic to have a main pattern. It looks like our new friend is lost."

            "No, he's not." Rouge burst out. 

            "What do you mean?" The Professor inquired.

            Rouge stood out of her seat and gestured at the dots. "Look! All the points started from the Northwest and are moving to the Southeast. They are not only even in the US. They first few were reported in western Canada."

            "She's right." Logan stated. He looked at Rogue and smirked. His lost little girl was moving along quicker than anyone could expect. "If you look at it that way, all the points are only about 100-200 miles apart."

            "Yes, exactly." Color flushed through Rogue's face. "It looks like our friend is looking for something."

            Bobby scraped his chair against the floor as he stood up. "Is it just me or does it looks like its heading towards…"

            "Us." The Professor looked at the last dot. It had happened in Illinois about 3 hours before hand. It was the first dot to start heading north again. 

            "So if we go by Rogue's assumption the next attack will be in Ohio." Kurt exclaimed.

            "Logan and Storm, suit up. I want you both on Blackbird in 30 minutes." The Professor turned from the room. "We have an acquaintance to make.

            Rogue punched the punching bag with all her force. She was training in the gym relinquishing her frustration on the bag. The floor boards squeaked as Bobby made his way up behind her.

            "You shouldn't be here."

            He ignored her statement as he walked closer. Her hands continued to thrash against the inanimate opponent. Her muscles glistened under the sweat and Bobby had to ignore the thoughts of his seeing her in a tank top. It was seldom that he saw any of her skin and whatever he caught was always tantalizing. "Why are you so angry?"

            "Why am I angry? I'm the only person in this building that can't help with anything!" She punched harder to emphasis her point. "Everyone is useful and all I can do is stealing other people's energy. The only way that would be helpful is if I went and hugged the bad guy! And I would be dead myself before I got that close." She stopped and turned around. "I feel so useless Bobby."

            "You're not useless." He stood a breath's away from her. "You are super smart. You were able to pick out a puzzle that even the Professor couldn't! And you are beautiful and compassionate and…"

            She looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Bobby you have to say that."

            "No I don't. It's just a benefit that I get to go out with such a courageous person. The X-Men would not be the same without your intelligence; I would not be the same, Marie."

            When Rogue realized how close she was to his body, she stepped back but Bobby interfered. "No, don't go away." He put his hand on her bare skin and she froze in terror, but a smile went to her face when she started to freeze literally. "Your skin is so cold, Bobby."

            "And yours is so soft."

            His frozen hand wasn't really moving but at least the ice acted as a slight barrier. Past his frozen fingers, Bobby's nerves felt everything like it was skin to skin.

            Rogue went to move closer but Bobby stopped her. "I am working on the rest." He gave her a wink and she laughed.

            "I haven't felt someone's touch without the pain for so long."

            He let go of her shoulder. "And I promise you won't have to for much longer!"

            Xavier's quest paused again in a farm field. She breathed in the soft night air and started enjoying the sweet smell. She did not need rest but for once it decided to wait. For some reason she felt like staying there, waiting. Something inside her screamed that they were coming. And the thought made her sublimely happy. And somewhere in her soul, she wished that they would stay away. Her memories seemed miles away but she knew she was not the same. She yearned to be but she was not. She sat in the field and watched the wheat sway. She rested her head on the soft tuff of grass and slipped into a light slumber.

AN/ I know, yell at me, it is short! But I have an English paper to write so I most go. But since I am starting to get into the action it is easier to write longer. Also I am trying to concentrate on the quality of my writing instead of quantity! But please review. I love all 87 of my reviews but since I am addicted every single new one inspires me to keep writing! Thanks so much, and be patient with me. Don't forget to tell me what you would like to happen!

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com


	7. Ch 7 Let the Action Begin

Untouchable 

AN/ HI! I made it to another Chapter. All say a little pray that it is longer then the last! LOL! I have one thing to say… 99 reviews! I'm almost over a hundred! OMG!! Well I would like to remind you about my going away Thurs. – Sun. I will try to attack my sister's lab top on the way but be prepared for no updates. But please keep up the reviews! I love you all!

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 7

Let the Action Begin

            Blackbird's engines roared as they shut off. Storm eased back into her chair and let out a sigh. Even though the flight took only 20 minutes, the nerves in her body were alert. She shook her long white hair and moved her hands up to unfasten her seat buckles. Logan had jumped to his feet the moment the plane had landed and had lowered the stairwell. He was currently out scouting the area while Storm handled the ship. She rose from her chair and walked cautiously down the stairs. The night sky was full of bright stars and the moon light up the area. She took a quick look and found Logan hunched over the ground sniffing at something. 

            She walked up behind him and asked, "What in the world is that?"

            Logan did not even turn his head as he answered, "A young calf, dead for about 15 minutes. Looks like our friend has been here." He stood up and surveyed the area. 

            "Do you think he left already?"

            Logan shook his head. "No, I think he is very close."

            Storm turned around in a full 360 degrees to search for this mutant. The only thing visible was a fence that led into a wheat field. She pointed at the stalks. "Maybe he is hiding in there."

            Logan nodded as he put his finger to his lips. He motioned her to start on one side of the field as he headed to the other direction. She climbed over the old wooden fence and felt her muscles protest. Ever since they arrived in Ohio, Storm felt every nerve in her body begin to ache. She fought the unset of exhaustion as she started weaving between the wheat. Her boots cracked against the hay covered pathways and her eyes burned every time she peered between the stalks. The breeze started to turn and Storm began to shiver.

            "_Ororo!" _the wind seemed to say. _"Ororo!"_ She walked farther and farther, her eyes started shifting from white to blue as she tried to control the wind, but her powers were paralyzed. Her body began to shake as she fell to the ground; ice began to form on her skin. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was a brilliant orange glow.

            The bird pulled its prey into the clearing. Ororo was easy to capture, all she had to do was manipulate with her powers a bit. Instead of having Storm's lightning strike from the sky, she found a new way to use the electricity to shock its own wielder into unconsciousness. The bird knew that this one would be the easier of the two but she did not tremble at the thought of a challenge. She secured Ororo to a wooden pole with a rope made of hay. She fastened the bonds tightly and raised her arms above her head. She knew that the other one would not enjoy subtly. She flew up into the air and examined the fields. Yes there he was. She moved to attack but paused. How she knew the woman's name eluded her but she was ready to get all the answers about the past from these trespassers.

            Rogue sat in her room reading a book about mutants. She was searching for a mutant in the past that had the same condition as her but so far there was nothing. She flipped through the pages but gave up with a sigh. Sure there were tons of telepaths and ice wielders but none seemed to have here energy stealing capabilities. She sat the book down and started to picture happier thoughts in her head when in her carelessness she dropped the book on the floor. She took a break from her fantasies and picked up the book. Who would want to ruin the library book? She went to sit it on the desk when one of the old pages slipped out. She examined the page with a fleeting glance. 

            "Hmm… The Phoenix." She said softly out loud. She pushed the page back into the book and laid down on her bed. Her thoughts drifted off to her love.__

            Logan raced through the woods. Very seldom did panic set upon him like this but for once he felt like the hunted instead of the hunter. He had tried to contact Storm on the blasted com link but for once she was not responding. He weaved expertly through the stalks going over his options in his head. His safest bet was to run into a clearing and face the opponent there instead of in a maze that he most likely knew better. His pace quickened as he saw a light glow from ahead and thought maybe that it was a clearing. But before he could question the thought he fell backward like a car getting mowed by a tractor trailer. But the force did not keep him grounded for long. He back flipped away from the force and turned to examine the being. His eyes burned at the glow, and all he saw was the feathered wings that struck his body. 

            His sharp claws sprung from his body and bit into the flesh of the bird. It howled into the sky but continued its pursuit. Logan had sprinted 5 feet away before it swatted at him again. He spun away from the wings and his foot ached as it pierced through the orange glow to contact with a body. His breathing became erratic as he pushed away from the glow. Any skin to glow contact drained the little energy he had. 

            He landed gracefully back on the grown and started to run around the mass. Thoughts were flowing into his head trying to figure out best form of attack but he could think of none. His only chance was to get to Blackbird as quick as possible. He blotted as fast as he could and did not notice that the mass stopped.

            Bobby knocked on Rogue's door hoping to see his girlfriend but she did not answer. He pushed open the oak door and peeked inside the small room. The light was dim and he slipped into the room. Walking slowly to the bed, he sat down on the soft mattress. Rogue was sprawled on the bed and was content in sleep. Bobby was tempted to wake her up but resisted the urge. Instead he put his hand on her dresser and formed a perfect rose. He made sure the water molecules would stay together while she slept and stood over her body.

            "I love you, Marie."

            He slipped outside the door without hearing her soft reply. "I love you too, Bobby."

            Logan raced up the steps of Blackbird and tumbled into the cockpit. He rushed to the com-link and almost screamed into the thing. "Professor, Storm is taken, I need help. Professor do you copy?" The small spaced was filled with static. "Damn it, Professor, answer!" 

            He threw the com-link against the wall. Sparks flew and he howled in frustration. He looked out the window and knew he could not leave Storm there. He moved to exit the plane again when the stairways crashed against the plane. The orange glow filled the room and he fell to the grown in pain. His energy left his body and all thoughts left his brain. The air became thicker and his breaths became ragged. The pressure tightened the metal cock-pit. His eyes closed and he collapsed into unconsciousness.

            Rouge fingered her new present and resisted the urge to follow Bobby. Just the thought of her boyfriend brought a smile to her face. Her body was stilled overwhelmed by the sensation of his skin against hers. And she smile became wider. But the reason she did not chaise him now because she almost did not trust herself without the threat of pain. She loved him so much but she was terrified that one time his powers would not work and she would hurt him terribly. 

            She got off her bed and moved back to her desk. The real reason she was searching for someone that had her power was because maybe someone had found a way to control the power. She flipped through the pages and found her eyes looking at the Phoenix exert again. Reading briefly the powers again she noticed with a shock that this creature had her ability also. But unlike her energy snatching, this creature emitted a power filled ray that took away from the beings life force. The paper didn't give much details on how the creature controlled the power but Rogue but it aside and made a mental note to research it later and went back to sleep.

            The bird carried her second prey back to the clearing. She attached it to the same post that Ororo was attached to. Her telekinesis blocked the animal's claws and the bird smiled for the first time. At last the answers would be hers.

AN/ Got to hate cliff hangers. (Is it really a cliff hanger?) You know the deal. Review, Review, and Review! I will plot where this story is going on the five hour car ride to RI!

(If anyone asks from my school, I am deathly ill. *cough, cough*) Thank you so much my wonderful reviewers. Almost at 100! HEHE!

Love 

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com


	8. Ch 8 Searching and Caressing

Dear Reader,

            I regret to inform you that your author Bry has been injured in an accident caused by helping create a nuclear fusion reactor. She has been left to die in agonizing pain and would like to thank Chaosi for informing her school. As her dying wish she wanted me to end your cliff hanger suspense and tell you what would have happened.

            Thanks for Reading

Mr. Green

Teddy Bear INC.

PS: The ending is Banana.

Untouchable

AN OK, you readers are just too intelligent to fall for that excuse. I just got back from the lovely state of Rhode Island. And just like to thank you all for all the reviews. *123 as of now! Your author is in a state of shock* Keep up the good work and I will write even faster! Also I would like to thank Lara for IMing me. It's good to know there are other people out there just like me. Keep up the reviews!

I love you all!

Bry

Chapter 8

Searching and Caressing

            "Storm, Wolverine, do you copy?" Professor Xavier frowned at the static. He had been trying to contact the duo for over an hour but their frequency remained blank. He placed the com-link on his high polished wooden desk and leaned back into his wheel chair. He pushed his mind forward, trying to establish a telepathic link, but like all the previous times, he felt a mental block. Worry furrowed his brow when the knock sounded against the door.

            "The door is open, Kurt." 

            The oiled hinges opened effortlessly and Kurt Wagner entered the room on the ceiling. He flipped down to the wooden floors and looked the Professor in the eye. 

            "Have you found Ororo and Logan?" He inquired; his yellow eyes were filled with concern.

            "No, there is just a mental barrier. This mutant must have telepathic capabilities that cause interference. I would like to send out reinforcements but it almost seems foolish, with Scott down, all I have left are you and the children. I would prefer that we obtain more information."

            Kurt sat back on his heels. "Is there anything reported on the news?"

            "As of yet, no, but with this opponent you almost can guarantee a front page news line!"  

            "We must stop this before anything else happens; we must find Ororo before she is injured."

            The Professor noticed the lack of mention of Logan. "Yes, we must plan something." He stared at his new recruit. "Will you go collect Bobby and Rogue? We must plan quickly."

            Kurt gave a short nod and teleported out the open door.

            Storm's eyes ached. She willed them open but they remained sealed shut. Her arms were bound and after tugging at the restraints she determined that they were secure. She measured her chances of her hitting the bounds with lightning when she felt them tug. 

            "It would not be wise to do anything foolish, Ororo." She felt a tingle of energy tinkle down her spine. The voice sounded eerily familiar.

            "How do you know my name? What did you do to me?"  

            The voice dropped lower as the person knelt beside her, "I have complete control of your central nervous system. One false move and saying you will be a vegetable will be putting in lightly."  The mutant stood back up and continued. "As for your name, I was hoping you would answer that for me. Tell me what you know about Alkali Lake?"

            Storm had calculated the exact point the voice was coming from when she sent a bolt of lightning from the sky. The crash sounded and Storm heard something fall. She sighed with relief when the voice continued from the other direction. 

            "Wrong answer." Storm felt a small pain in her spine when her world returned to blackness.

            Rogue gripped Bobby's shoulders; his lips caressed hers and she moaned with pleasure. His arms clutched her closer and she held on harder. Everything in knew this was wrong, but she did not care. She savored the moment until Bobby pulled back.

            She smiled into his blue eyes when started talking to her.

            "The Professor needs you, Ms. Rogue."

            She became puzzled. "Bobby since when do you have a German accent?"

            He just continued his grin and said, "Please, it is an emergency!"

            Rogue flashed out of her dream and screamed as she shot up in her bed. Nightcrawler did not look phased. "Good evening, Rogue. The Professor needs to speak with you and Bobby as soon as possible."

            Rogue clutched her chest. "I am sorry Kurt. You just gave me a scare. What happened?" 

            "The Professor would like to tell you himself. Would you like to collect Bobby or would you like me to?"

            She rubbed her eyes and said, "I'll get Bobby. I will see you downstairs."

            He nodded and in an instant he disappeared.

            Rogue swung out of bed and opened her door. The hinges screamed in protest. Her bare feet walked across the wool carpet down the hall towards Bobby's room. She did not bother to knock as she slipped into the dark room. 

            All the lights were off but he sat awake against his headboard playing with ice. He jumped when the door opened and quickly dissolved the indecent ice sculpture of Marie he was created. He smiled when he saw Marie approach the bed and raised his eyebrows.

            "Well, well, what did I do to deserve the honor of this visit?" He reached up and pulled her down on his bed. He carefully placed her in his arms, and she resisted the normal urge to increase the gap of their bodies. 

            "As much as I love being with you, the Professor has summoned us immediately."

            Bobby looked down at her with shock in his eyes. "What happened?"

            "Nightcrawler would not say. All he said was to come down immediately."

            Bobby sighed as he let her go. He reached over to put on a sweat shirt from his floor over his tank top and turned to her. "Do you think it's about Storm and Logan?"

            Worry filled her eyes. "I hope not. I just got Logan back; I don't want anything to happen to my sergeant brother!" 

            He gave her a hug and pulled her out of the bed. "I guess we better go down and find out."

            Rogue nodded and took Bobby's hand and enclosed it in her gloved hand. They walked out of the room when Bobby stopped her. "I won't let anything happen to you Marie." He whispered.

            "Like anything would happen when I have my Iceman to save me!" She shook her long auburn hair and smiled at her boyfriend. "Love changes everything, Bobby."

            They started walking down the steps when he said, "Only for the better."

AN/ My usual length since I have school work to catch up with! Hehe! I hope there is enough sap for Lara! Keep up reviewing! I love them all and there is no such thing as a bad review. Oh and I got the book from the mall for the person who asked… I am having a slight writers block so tell me your ideas for the next chapter. And I am planning to write another Bobby/Rogue fic. Tell me if you think I should or email me if you want details! 

Love 

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com IM DARN IT! Lol

AND REVIEW!!


	9. Ch 9 Awakenings

Untouchable

AN/ 136 reviews! Not bad for a little over a week's writing! I love everyone of my reviewers! Keep up the FANTASTIC job. I would also like to let you all know that I posted my new story, It was all a Dream. It is slightly a AU but it contains Bobby and Rogue so if you like my writing I propose you go read that story and tell me what you think! (I promise even though I am writing another story I will keep constant with these updates!)

To libra: The reason I don't write about Kitty and Jubilee is because I am uncertain of their personalities. If anyone would like to explain the basics to me I will try to incorporate them in the story!

 Keep on reviewing everyone!

Love to all my reviewers!

Bry

Chapter 9

Awakenings

                      Rogue sat next to Bobby at the table they had all gathered less then 3 hours before. The Professor had filled them in about the disappearance and they all sat there mulling over the details. 

                      "Maybe they crashed or something." Bobby suggested.

                      Charles shook his head. "No, the crash site the Blackbird would generate would have caused a news frenzy. I fear it is much worse then that."

                      "What could be worse Professor?" Rogue asked.

                      "I fear they have been taken hostage."

                      "Hostage!" Bobby and Rogue shouted at the same time. 

                      Nightcrawler sat back, mussing about the situation. "Maybe this new mutant needs them for something?"

                      "What are you suggesting Kurt."

                      He shook his head. "I don't know Xavier but I presume sitting around here won't solve anything. We should send another team out."

                      Xavier shook his bald head. "I can't! If anything happens to this new squad then there won't be anybody left."

                      Rogue stood up. "Send Bobby and I! We could sneak in and examine the situation, Professor."

                      "Rogue, it is too dangerous. If anything happens to…"

                      Bobby stood beside his girlfriend. "You told me yourself that I could always become a member of the X-Men. We are needed now instead of later. Just because we are young doesn't mean we are foolish."

                      "We don't even know where they are! I am only able to pinpoint them in the state of Ohio. I just can't send you on a wild goose hunt."

                      Rogue raised her chin. "We don't have any other choice! We could do it Professor. Even though Blackbird is gone, we could use one of Scott's high-tech sports cars. They will get us within the state in under an hour!"

                      The Professor began to protest when a crash echoed through the tunnels. All four the individuals ran to the medical room. Sitting up from cot, Scott was messaging his temples. 

                      Rogue yelled, "Scott you are alright!"

                      He stared at the group. He swung down from the table and bolted from the room. 

                      The Professor wheeled himself as quickly as possible. "Scott, where do you think you are going?"

                      "To Jean." He answered simply.

                      Bobby placed a hand on the man's shoulder. "Jean's been dead for 2 weeks, Cyclops."

                      Scott shook his head. "No. She is in Westerly, Ohio and if I don't get there soon, she is going to kill Logan and Ororo."

                      Kurt inhaled sharply. "How do you know this?"

                      Scott pulled on his leather like suit. "She told me."

                      He turned to Rogue and Bobby. "What are you waiting for, suit up. We have to leave now." He pounded on the wall and the closet opened displaying the X-Men suits. Without a word they began to dress.

                      The Professor looked up at his former pupil. "Are you sure you are up to this? You just woke up from a coma."

                      Scott looked at the teacher. "If I don't go, everything will be ruined."

                      Without another word Scott ran down to the hanger with Bobby and Rogue chasing after him. He ran to a small aircraft and motioned for them to get in.

                      "This baby may be old but it will get us there." He jumped behind the controls and fastened his seat belts. "You are in for one heck of a ride."

                      They whirled off and the two teenagers were praying as much as Kurt was from the land.  Kurt turned to the Professor. "What just happened."

                      Xavier shook his head in puzzlement. "I don't know, Kurt. I don't know."

                      Logan began coughing profusely. He tried to roll on his side but his body was caught in an awkward position with his arms bound together around his waist and his legs were twisted around each other. He muttered a curse. He looked at his surroundings and was shocked to see Storm tied up in a similar fashion. His senses told him she was still breathing but she was knocked out cold. He started to wiggle his way out of his bonds, but all that caused was the bonds to tighten. Without another choice, he sprung his metal claws to cut him free but they would not move. He howled in pain when they just seemed to imbed deeper in his skin.

                      Hay cracked under the feet of his captor. He could not see her from the direction she was walking, but he could smell her almost familiar sent. 

                      "Well, well, my kitty cat has woken up from his cat nap!"

                      "What in hell do you want?" He burst out.

                      She began to circle his bound body. "Many things, my friend, many things." He tried to angle his neck around to get a look but her boot pressed against his back. "Your friend tried some funny business on me and she almost died for the offence. You try one thing, Wolverine, and you will feel how it feels to be sliced up from the inside out, understand?"

                      He grunted a reply and she gave him a slight display of his power. He screamed as the metal tore through his body. "What was that?"

                      "What do you want to know?" He managed to get out. 

                      Her voice filled with pleasure. "Good. I want to know what you know about Alkali Lake."

                      "What do you want to know about that rat hole?"

                      She used her powers again and stated, "Kitty, I ask the questions, not you. Tell me what you know. Everything."

                      His breathing became ragged. "It was a facility controlled by William Stryker. He had plans to destroy all of mutant kind. But you don't have to worry about him. The dumb bastard is dead."

                      Out of malice, she used her means of torture again. "So how did he plan to succeed at this task?"

                      Wolverine grunted, "By using… Celerbo."

                      An image of the circular room filled her head along with flashes of the complex; the rotten walls, the dead corpses, and the X-Men.

                      "Who are the X-Men? What are they?" She bellowed because the pain in her head was increasing.

                      "Something bigger than you will ever be." 

                      She let go of her control of her powers for a brief second; her brain was overloaded as everything flooded through her brain.

                      "Scott, is Scott ok Logan?" All the anger left her voice and the person she hadn't been for a long while peeked through. "The children, did Blackbird get out in time?"

                      The bird crumbled next to Storm. She looked at what she had done and cried out, "Ororo, what have I become?"

                      Logan didn't even respond to her questions. Before him stood a ghost. The ghost of the one person he thought he lost forever.

                      "Jean, you're alive."

                      When Dr. Gray heard her name, she released her powers and propelled towards the sky. The energy alone knocked Logan back to unconsciousness.

                      She was back.

     AN/ A little short but still an update! Not much romance but the Phoenix has risen! If you think this is crap I will rewrite it. But since you are down here review or I will send my stuffed animal Mr. Green after you. He has ways of making you talk! *evil laugh* 

And be sure to check out It was all a Dream!

Love 

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

IM or email me for complaints!             


	10. Ch 10 Welcome Back, Dr Grey

Untouchable

AN/ I have 143 reviews. I find that MIND boggling! Thank you all my reviewers! I love you all!! Hehe! One more time I am going to do a commercial for my brand new story _It was all a dream! _ So far I have gotten 5 reviews for it and I am tickled pink! Keep up all the review work! 

Love to all reviewers

Bry

Chapter 10

Welcome Back, Dr. Grey

            Bobby and Rogue sat behind Scott in the old version of Blackbird. After shuttling them on the jet, Scott had not said one single word. Bobby looked at his girlfriend and sent her a look. Rogue shook her head and turned to look out the window. The trees were a blur underneath the airplane. Rogue tried to concentrate on one spot but the whirling sent her brain off on another dimension. 

            Scott artfully maneuvered the plane past a bunch of white clouds. He started positioning the altitude and finally noticed the existence of the two younglings. 

            "They are over that clearing." He said monotonously.

            Rogue's attention turned to Scott. "How do you know?"

            "I went down in that coma because Jean rose from the water. She must have connected her brain with mine and it basically blew out a fuse." He pushed a few buttons and the landing began. "While I was in that state, my mind was intimately connected to Jean's. Every thought, every feeling from before Alkali Lake and afterwards filled my brain." The plane landed gently in the clearing. 

            Rogue unbuckled her seat belt and followed Scott outside. Bobby wordlessly followed. 

            "How do you know she is going to kill Logan and Ororo?" Rogue questioned.

            "Because during her swim in Alkali Lake, she forgot everything about use. All she knew was she had this enormous power and not the means to control it. When Logan and Ororo approached her, all she knew was that they had the answers to the questions. The questions of her past life." He stopped his quick pace and turned to his apprentices. "This is the plan. Jean has them hooked up in a clearing about a quarter of a mile from here. We have to approach from two different directions. As much as I hate this, I am going to be the diversion. I want both of you to get in that clearing and get Logan and Ororo out of there." He paused. The birds overhead started to circle. "Move quickly, Jean still isn't her old self. One false move and we all could be dead before she comes out of her amnesia."

            Rogue and Bobby nodded like idiots and watched Cyclops walk away. 

            Rogue checked her com-link and made sure she could hear Cyclops order.

            "Go now!"

            She turned to Bobby. "I am set. Ready to go?"

            "No, I have to do something first." He bent his head down.

            Rouge looked at him. "Well do it so we could go."

            "If you insist." He bent down and pulled her against his body. Before she could protest he locked her lips against his for a brief moment. He let go and started to walk to the direction they were supposed to go. Rogue stood there shocked. 

            "You're supposed to be the one to make me go funny, not the other way around!"

            Rogue came out of her stupor and started laughing. Only her boyfriend could get her to laugh at a time like this. "Watch it Drake or I will have to kiss you again." She started running after him.

            "Anytime Marie, anytime." And off they were to save their teachers.

            The bird was back. All that was left of Jean Grey had vanished again. She looked at her bound prey and sent a wicked smile. The air started to stir and a smell of a male crossed her nose. "I see you came for me Scott, wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

            She raised her hands above her head and off she was.

            Scott walked slowly through the wheat field. He wanted to keep as much distance between him and the others. He tried to push his feelings deep within him. Having been in Jean's mind for the last two days made him learn all her weak points and it also taught him that when Jean was in this state, she was no longer Jean. Her power had consumed her and it would take much training for her to come back.

            The air started to sizzle as a large orange glow approached him. He placed his hand to his visor and aimed towards the middle of glow. Within one brief nanosecond a bright red beam exited the ruby glasses and was absorbed in the glow. 

            "I am down her Jean." He whispered. It almost seemed that she heard his reply because the bird like figure headed towards him. He braced himself and waited for the collision. 

            The bird was free falling straight towards him when at the last moment he dodged out of the way. The orange mass exploded against the field. Scott sent a dozen beams toward her. The blasts were quickly absorbed and the bird was back on its feet within seconds.

            "Jean! It's me Scott!" He shouted at her. The emotions sank into his throat as she ignored him. He continued maneuvering in many directions and screaming at his only love, but she only ignored him. He kept this up for as long as he could and the moment the orange bird went to sweep through him again, he prayed that the children got to Logan and Ororo in time.

            Logan started surfacing from his stupor. He groaned as the light hit his eyes but ignored the feeling. His muscles ached from not being able to move for such a long time. His head turned as he heard the familiar crunching. He felt everything inside him tense until his opponents made themselves visible.

            "What the hell are you two doing here?" He demanded as Rogue and Bobby entered the clearing. 

            "Well Logan, our suits came a couple years early so we thought we should save your ass." Bobby joked.

            Wolverine started to growl but Rogue sent him a look. 

            "Logan, we have to get you guys out of here as soon as possible. Scott has Jean distracted for now but we don't know how long we have." She motioned for Bobby to start working at Storm's bonds. Storm released a small groan but went back out soon after. 

            Rogue knelt besides Logan and started tugging at the bonds, but just as he learned, the moment she touched them they started to retract.

            Logan tried to conceal his pain but the circulation in his hands was starting to dwindle.

            Bobby found an effective way to cut loose the bonds. He covered the ropes with his hands and sent a stream of ice. He then sent his hand against the ropes and it broke into a clutter of ice cubes. Storm collapsed against the ground, and Rogue and Bobby exchanged places. Rogue started soothing Storm and Bobby went to work on Logan's bonds.

            "How do you know Jean is alive?"

            Bobby muttered, "Scott told us."

            Wolverine was thoroughly confused. "Wasn't he in a coma when we left?"

            "Yeah, Jean apparently induced it. He just snapped out of it and knew everything. He decided to be the diversion. We have to get out of here as quickly as possible. You and Storm aren't ready to fight another battle." He lifted Logan to his feet and started to drag him along.  

            Rogue followed with Storm but they did not get halfway back when Jean Grey stood in front of them. No one moved a muscle until Bobby cockily said, "Welcome back, Dr. Grey."

            The last thing Rogue saw before she fainted was the orange glow beginning to build.

            The book of mutants came to mind and Rogue knew they found the Phoenix.

AN/ Not that long but heck it is an update! Keep the Reviews up! I know we could break 150! Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, even if you just keep on saying the same things it really inspires me to write! Keep it up! Tell me what you think should happen; I am getting a slight writers block! NO! *I blame it on my teddy bear! If only I had Bobby!*

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

PS Read It was All a Dream, it is worth it!


	11. Ch 11 The Talk

Untouchable

Subj:

**Your Author**

Date:

5/26/2003 1:11:57 PM Eastern Daylight Time

From:

Mr.Green@teddy.inc.net

To:

All the wonderful readers!

Dear Reader,

            I regret to inform you again about the latest mishap that has happened to your author. Bry was induced in a coma by the Phoenix. Jean Grey apparently did not like Bry's interoperation of the X2 movie. She has died in the night and her last wish was to say she loves all her reviewers and she hopes they continue to review all of her wonderful stories and put her on you favorite authors list.

                                                Thank you

                                                Mr. Green

                                                Teddy Bear extraordinaire

AN/ SO that is the second time I had my teddy write you an excuse. The real reason I went 3 days without updating is because I had to work my way out of a writer's block. (To ease the writer's block I had to go see X2 again. Poor me right!) So here I am and Please IM me at Sumerstormes if you have any questions or ideas!

Bry

Don't forget to review and to read my other stories!

Keep on reviewing over 160 reviews! Keep it up!

Chapter 11

The Talk

            Rogue started blinking at the bright lights. Her head ached and when she tried to sit up she felt a restraint against her mid section. Her eyes focused, and saw Bobby leaned down next to her side.

            "What…"

            He placed a finger at her mouth and started to speak, "Don't talk. You fainted back in the field. You have been out for 2 hours."

            All of her body ached and Rogue let out a whine of pain. She looked around and noticed that she was in the infirmary of the school. Before she could question about Jean, foot steps echoed across the white walls. Rogue arched her head and her eyes opened in shock as she saw Dr. Jean Grey approaching her. Her body started to tremble, but Bobby put a reassuring arm on her shoulder.

            Jean walked over to her and she looked radiant with light. Her short red hair was wild and her eyes were bright with energy. She sat down next to Rogue and dismissed Bobby with a nod. 

            "Rogue, how are you feeling?"

            "You are supposed to be dead. Why aren't you?"

            Jean sighed and responded, "On Liberty Island, something opened inside of me. Instead of being a weak mutant, millions of energy packets seemed to explode inside my body. I tried to ignore the power for months, but that night in Alkali Lake, I knew I could not ignore it anymore. The only way to save the ones I loved the most, I had to free the bird within me, and when the water should of drowned me, a capsule of energy surrounded me and preserved me for two weeks" She paused letting all the details sink into the young girl. "The only bad thing is the energy wiped my memory of anything. When I resurfaced from the icy waters all I remembered is Scott. I did not know who he was or where to find him, but I knew I had to. Sadly, I saw Ororo and Logan as means to find him. The Professor is working on umm… violent tendencies, but as of now I am on my way back to being the simple Jean Grey."

            "You were never simple, Dr. Grey." Rogue breathed.

            Jean seemed shocked at her students reply. "Why would you say that?"

            Rogue thought of an accurate response to translate her feelings. "If you were simple, you would not have wasted any time on a pip squeak from the South who has the abilities to kill anyone she touches. If you were simple then you would not teach at a place for mutants even though with your own powers you could dope the world into thinking you were normal." Rogue paused. "And if you were simple, you would not have two extraordinary men chasing after you. You are far from simple."

            Jean absorbed what her young student said in shock. How could she know so much? Before Jean could back away Rogue sat up on the table.

            "Dr. Grey?'

            "Yes, Rogue?"

            "Maybe you could help me now."

            Jean was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

            "Well since you now have the power to steal energy from things, but you don't kill everything you touch, maybe you know how to help me."

            Jean paused at the thought. "I guess I could try. Why?"

            Rogue smiled. "You may have Scott and Logan chasing after you, but I have Bobby ready to jump me, except he doesn't want to kill himself by touching me." Her grin grew wider. "I thought maybe it was time to let him touch me since he has waited so patiently." She drawled.

            Jean laughed. "I will help you only as long as you reminded me to give you a talk."

            Rogue sent her a skeptic look, "What kind of talk?"

            Jean smiled, "The one that will prevent little Rogue's and Bobby's from running around."

            Rogue groaned and Jean laughed harder as she walked away from her patient. She exited the medical room and went off to make amends to the few comrades of hers that deserved them.

            Ororo.

            Logan.

            Scott.

AN/ Yep I know. It is short but it is also an update. So please review my lovely reviewers! And please read my other stories too! IM me if you want to ask me anything or send a lovely email at Sumerstormes@aol.com

Bry

Come on you made it this far. Touch the purple button! 


	12. Ch 12 Fire

Untouchable

AN/ Hey! Long time not update right? Well I am back! And summer has begun for me so no more worrying about when I am going to update! HEHE! Last time I checked this story had 199 reviews! Can you readers believe that? I can't. So I want to thank everyone for all their wonderful reviews and I would like the reviews to keep on coming! It motivates me so much! So here is Chapter 12. Keep reading!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Chapter 12

Fire

                Bobby smiled as he spoke with Peter Rasputin. The native Russian boy was telling Bobby the tale of the poor Princess Anastasia. The topic came up when Dr. Grey mention the Czar Nicholas's terrible fate in class. They were walking down the mahogany paneled walls of the school after the last class of the day. 

                "So you have the same last name of the evil advisor." Bobby said.

                Peter nodded his head. "Rasputin did many odd things in that time of Russia. Some even say he made pacts with the devil. Interesting, yes?"

                "Maybe he would be considered an idol to Stryker!" Bobby chuckled good-naturedly. They approached a wall. Bobby's fingers itched to pull at the wood panel and go down into the X-Men world, though technically just being a student; he wasn't really _supposed_ to know how to get there. Bobby coughed into his hand, and sent Peter a guilty look. "I better go upstairs to study for the test tomorrow. Thanks for the Information." Bobby started to walk toward the stairway and waved Peter off. The moment the boy turned the corner, Bobby backtracked and pressed the concealed button. The panel swished open and Bobby crouched inside. 

                He almost ran down the creaky old steps and the adrenaline started to pump in his veins. He didn't know why he had to be down there, but he knew he had to be. The steps protested under his weight, and Bobby stopped at the entrance to the underground tunnels. He fit his hand over the latch and the metal X doors opened with a swoosh. Bright lights surrounded the teenager and Bobby smiled. This is where he belonged. He walked down the tiled hallway and peeked inside the doors. No one was down there and Bobby felt like he was in heaven. He stood in front of the glass cases holding all the dark leather suits, when he felt a strong hand pull on his shoulder. 

                Bobby turned around with lightning speed, his hand outstretched and ice shot off in a stream. The metal claws of Wolverine crystallized for a moment, and then turned back to its shinny grey.

                "Admiring the view?" Logan leered. 

                Bobby felt like his chest was inflames. "Is this what a heart attack feels like?" He muttered as he placed his shacking hand on his chest. 

                Logan laughed. "What are you doing down here? Don't you have a class to be in?"

                Bobby shook his head. "Classes are done for the day, and I thought I would come down and see… uh… and see what was happening."

                Shaking his head, Logan retracted his claws. "You just wanted to see Rogue, right?"

                Bobby looked confused. "Rogue is down here? Why?"

                "I thought you would know. She and Jean went into one of the medical rooms and shut the door about half an hour ago."

                Bobby started to look concerned. "What are they doing?"

                Logan shrugged. "I don't have a clue. Want to go find out."

                For the first time Bobby smiled at the man. "You just want to look at Dr. Grey."

                Logan started to walk down the hallway and approached one of the doors. "Do you want to see your precious Rogue or not?"

                Bobby didn't have to think twice and chased after Wolverine. The two men slipped inside the door and stood in front of a bullet proof glass window. Sitting in the middle of the huge conference table on the other side of the glass were Jean and Rogue. Logan lifted a finger to his lips and flipped a switch. The conversation from the other room radiated from the speakers.

                 "I want you to touch my arm, Rogue." Jean said in an almost whisper.

                Rogue looked startled. "Are you sure?"

                Jean nodded. "I don't know consciously how I control my power, but if you absorb it and toy with it; maybe you will figure out how it works with your own."

                Rogue's face paled. "Do you really think this will work?"

                Jean shook her head. "I am not sure, but I think it is worth a shot. Don't you want to be free?"

                Shaking Rogue removed her glove. "More than anything. I am sick of not being able to act like a normal teenager. I am sick of not being able to feel." Her skin began to flush. "And I am sick of not being able to touch my own boyfriend. To feel his skin…" She was beat red even though her voice was steady, "To feel his lips. Dr. Grey, I would try anything to touch his lips."

                On that remark Bobby felt his skin heat too. Logan gave him a look and Bobby turned his attention away from the lewd thoughts floating in his head and watched the scene. 

                Jean placed her hand in Rogue's. Both their eyes rolled back as the veins around their necks began to swell. Rogue tried to let go but Jean would not let her. "Hold on, Rogue, hold on." 

                Rogue's skin began to turn orange and at last they let go of each other. Jean gasped in air and Rogue looked positively glowing. Her green eyes turned amber. "I don't know how you handle it, Jean. It is amazing." Rogue fought to handle the power. Her eyes snapped with energy and she turned and looked at the mirrored wall. "Bobby, Run! There is a fire in the south lawn. You have to stop it." The two peeping Toms looked shocked for a moment, but ran out of the room with Rogue and Jean chasing after them. 

                They took a quick exit to the lawn and 6 foot fires danced over the grass. Bobby used all the power within him and caused the controlled fires to seize. 

                Sitting in the middle of the lawn was the X symbol burned in the grass with a lightning bolt crossing it out. 

                Bobby gasped. "He is back."

AN/ Hehe! Review and I will update soon! Gotta get past 200!

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com


	13. Ch 13 Be Careful When Playing With Fire ...

Untouchable

AN/ One world for you all! 222! That is how many reviews this story has! Isn't that just awesome? Woohoo! I would like to say thank you to all the regular reviewers and to all the new ones! Like the girl scouts say: Make new friends. Keep the old. Some are silver and the others are gold. *Ok that may just be sad I just wrote that but that is how happy I am!* Mr. Green also says good job to everyone and he is happy he won't have to punish people for not reviewing! If Fanfiction.net cooperates and I get enough reviews, I will update this story again today since I am in such a good mood!

Love to all reviewers!

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *You know you want to talk to me*

PS: I emailed the support system at Fanfiction.net and asked them if we could update the character options so Bobby could be his own option. Now let's see what they say! LOL

Chapter 13

Be careful When Playing with Fire and Ice.

            He is back. 

Bobby's phrase echoed in Rogue's head. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who Bobby was talking about. John. John had come back but it definitely did not look friendly. The power inside Rogue's body flowed steadily. Just by her calculations of how long she held onto Jean, she figured she had another half an hour to toy with this awesome power before her imprinting wore off. Everything inside her burned and everything felt detached, like she was not apart of the outside world. 

            Bobby's eye turned cold as he stared at the burnt grass, his breathing became erratic. Rogue could feel the tension radiating from his body. The moment she had received this energy she had become aware of everyone inside the mansion. Most of all she became aware of Bobby's bubbling energy from the room next door. Instead of being upset he was observing her, she felt delighted in an odd way. Then the fire scorched the inside of her brain the moment the fires were ignited causing her to scream for him instead of searching Storm to douse out the flames with his ice instead of her winds. 

            Rogue sent out a startle screech when all of a sudden Bobby set out in a dead run into the woods. 

            Logan shouted, "Where are you going?"

            Bobby didn't even turn around. "I am going to make sure that fireball never tries to come here again." His voice was filled with ice. 

            Jean went to go after him but she ended up falling into Logan's arms again. "I can't feel where they are…"

            "I'll go." Logan started to say, but Rogue held her bare arm in front of his face. 

            "No, I will. You take care of Jean."

            The power cruised through her veins, and before Jean and Logan could protest Rogue raised her hands above her head, and off she flew into the air. 

            Jean couldn't raise her head from Logan's shoulder. "Isn't this odd?"

            Logan lifted her up and started walking into the house. "Nah, Pyro left them more than he left us.  But just to be on the safe side I will get you inside and round up the team."

            "Thanks, Logan." Her grip tightened around his shoulder. "Thanks."

            Iceman ran through the woods, and did not even try to calm his emotions. Frost formed around every twig he touched, and every piece of mud he stepped on. The air temperature around him dropped 5 degrees every minute. When Iceman was angry, Iceman did not care about any thing. He did not have the senses of Wolverine or Professor Xavier's telepathy, but he knew where the Flame was. He walked into a clearing and screamed. "Pyro!"

            The only response was the birds screeching in pain as there blood began to freeze.

            "Pyro! I know you are here!"

            Iceman stared up in the trees and then lifted his cold hand into the air. The stream of ice flew into the air. It crashed against the branches and the tree exploded. The noise distracted him for a moment when the flame whizzed by his head. 

            "Looking for me?" Pyro stepped from behind a tree and sent him a wicked smile. The atmosphere started to warm up as Pyro started flicking with his lighter, the same lighter that torched his house. 

            Iceman's eyes closed in anger when Pyro released a stream of fire. Iceman's hand wrapped around his chest and defended the blow. Every ray of flame turned into ice the moment it hit Iceman's body.

            Iceman opened his arms and began crystallizing the air around him. "Prepare to freeze, Pyro!" 

            "In your dreams, Icey!"

            Rogue would have stopped the fight with one hit of the orange energy but she was hit unaware in the sky. Rogue fell from the sky. She cried out in pain when a branch hit her back. She stared up into the sky, searching for what hit her when she saw the woman. Long blonde hair graced the woman's shoulders as she floated in the air. FLOATED. Even though Rogue had just been in the sky herself, she was shocked to find the woman there. The woman shifted to the ground and stared at Rogue. Instead of speaking she walked up to the teenager and tapped her. Rogue cried in pain. Her shoulder cracked under the pressure and it felt like she was just hit by a truck. The woman went to attack again but Rogue dodged away. 

            She took all of Jean's energy and flew up into the air. The woman reared up after her. 

            "What in the hell do you want?" Rogue screamed. The orange glow encased her body. "Who the hell are you?" 

            The blond woman smiled. "Your worst nightmare." The woman went to attack again but Rogue was able to dodge. Rogue's absorption wasn't helping her in this battle and she knew that Jean's power was going to fade soon. She flew as high as she could and did the one thing she thought of. She entered the woman's mind using Jean's telepathy. 

            The thoughts of Carol Danvers flew into Rogue's inexperienced brain. Her works for the government, her DNA mutation with Marvel's, and finally how Magneto seduced her to his terrorist group, were processed into flashes of memories. The mission of attacking Xavier's school on the other hand was not planned by the metal wielder. John wanted some revenge on the team and brought Ms. Marvel to keep everyone else distracted as he dueled with Bobby.

            Rogue's head began to throb as she exited the warriors mind. Ms. Marvel's eyes darkened as the pressure inside her mind decreased. She continued her attack on Rogue. The punches were averted but the chase was wearing Rogue out. The last of the Phoenix was draining from Rogue's body and the ability to fly left her. She dropped to the ground and knew if someone did not come soon; it would be the end of her. 

            Ms. Marvel stood above her fallen prey under the shelter of the trees. No one was close enough to the dueling pair to save this fallen girl.

She went to strike the girl when Rogue noticed the woman's bare ankles. Ms. Marvel's fist entered the ground where Rogue's head formally rested while Rogue ducked down and did the only thing she knew she could do. She grabbed on to the bare skin and held on for dear life.

Iceman threw a spear of ice at his foe. Pyro laughed at the attack as his fire melted the spear. "Getting rusty since I saw you last, _Iceman._" Pyro said mockingly. 

Iceman's anger consumed his body as he sent out more and more spears towards Pyro. "At least I am not the coward that left to go play bad guy!"

"Magneto knows a lot more than Xavier will ever know. Who cares about humans? They just want to see us tied up as animals. Since when does my being able to wield fire make me have to save them when they are trying to kill us?" Pyro said bitterly.

"You could never understand responsibly, could you Pyro?" Iceman sneered. "With great power comes great responsibility, you most accept it or you will become a criminal." His sneer increased. "That is if you aren't one already."

Pyro sent out a wave of fire. "You may be considered a good guy now Icey. But girls don't want the good guy. Think of Jean. She says she _loves Cyclops but the bad boy Logan turns her on beyond belief. A girl like Rogue can't be much different. I'll play the Wolverine to your Cyclops." He sent out another fire wave, a grin was plastered on his face as he saw Iceman turn livid._

The air around them entered the negatives as Iceman's temper flared. He went to send out a brutal attack aimed to kill.

_Bobby STOP! _ The professor screamed in his brain. 

At once Bobby emerged from his anger induced state and started to control himself. Instead of being centered in his anger, detached from the world, he realized what he was doing. He was doing the things he was warning John against. The air began to warm and birds could be heard again. 

"You are always welcome back, John. It is not too late." Bobby said.

John laughed. "I see the big bad Professor has gotten to you. I prefer Magneto's honesty to the Professor's lies. Be prepared Bobby. The war is beginning."

Before Bobby could answer a shock wave crashed through the forest and an explosion set off. Bobby looked over to John expectantly but John looked as shocked.

"Carol." John muttered and both men ran towards the explosion. 

            Bobby was terrified as he ran beside his old friend. Only one thought rattled through his head. Rogue. He left his girlfriend when she possessed so much energy and it did not come to mind why the other X-Men had not come after him to investigate. 

            "Who the hell did you bring with you, John?" Bobby yelled as they ran.

            John ignored him as they entered the scene. 

            Bobby gasped as he saw his girlfriend lying on the ground with her arms sprawled. He didn't notice John running to the blonde haired girl and running off with her in his arms. Bobby shook Rogue by her shoulders and started screaming at her with tears in his voice. "Marie! Marie… can you hear me?" He clutched her to his body and started to pray. He felt for her breath and felt relieved that she was breathing. "Marie, you can't leave me. I will get you help." He slung her in his arms and started walking back to the mansion. 

            "Bobby" She said weakly into his arm. "I love you."

AN/ Hehe. Long chapter…well longer than usual. Before anyone bashes me about my bad usage of Ms. Marvel let me explain. I know she is a good guy but I was sick of Rogue being considered a weakling. So I needed to have the reason she had her strong powers hence bringing in Ms. Marvel *The comic book source of Rogue's powers.* So please don't email me that I wrote her wrong because I am aware of that. She may become an important character of this story. Or maybe she won't! I am not going to make the Carol persona make Rogue insane because that would just not be fun…lol! Isn't that the perk of writing fiction? Now that I rambled on…please review! Thanks to all the past reviews I received… I am completely grateful and please contact me online for comments or questions. I love talking to fellow X Men fanatics!

Love to all reviewers

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

PS: I researched all the Ms. Marvel stuff off the internet. I personally have not read the comic books and would not have a clue if anything is true. 

PPS: I found the first X Men movie book and fell in love. I am going to insert the information I learned about Rogue's past soon!__

PPPS: "With great power…." Can you say Spiderman?

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON!


	14. Ch 14 Strength Endures

Untouchable

AN/ The review count is at 239! *Dances like the white girl I am. Mr. Green walks out.*

Mr. Green: *Stage whisper* Psst…Bry.

Bry: *Pauses in mid kick.* What?!?

MG: *Points at the audience.* Don't you think you should relieve them from the suspense about what happens to Rogue?

Bry: *Looks embarrassed. Sends out a wide smile.* Opps! Ok. Hopeful I get past 250! Wouldn't that be awesome?

MG: *Rubs hands evilly.* Let me go torture them. I have ways of making them talk! MAHAHAHA

Bry: *Stuffs evil teddy in clothing bag. Faces the readers.* You better review so I can hold back the evil bear!

~Let's go on with the SHOW!!!~

*PS:  I blame the early hour and the Annie Get Your Gun Players!*

Read my new story Reliving the Time!

Chapter 14

Strength Endures

            Bobby ran through the school panicking. Rogue was limp in his arms, her mind lost in a coma. "Get out of the way!" He screeched at the gawking students. His arms quaked under Rogue's dead weight, but he kept running. Colossus ran beside his friend and went to relieve him of his weight, but Bobby just sent him an evil look. His blue eyes were wild, and there was no reasoning with him. Syrin and Jubilee were opened mouth. Rogue's white streaks seemed to have grown larger, and her body seemed lifeless. 

            Bobby kicked at the paneling and leaped into the secret elevator. The longer it took the elevator to descend to the earth, the more upset Bobby was becoming. Bobby touched Rogue's hair, and caressed it softly. "I promise Rogue, you will be fine. I promise." The elevator doors opened silently, and Bobby bolted.

            "Jean! Professor! Help!" His pitch rivaled Syrin's but his cry was unneeded. Storm and Nightcrawler were already there waiting for the pair. Kurt carefully took Rogue from Bobby's weakened arms and teleported away. 

            "Where is he taking her?" Bobby cried out in panic. 

            Storm wrapped her slender arm around his shoulder and led him the medical room. "She will be fine, Bobby." Storm led the boy to the examining table, and pushed him to sit down.  She moved to the chemical lab and removed a bottle.

            Bobby was terrified. "Take me to her. It is my fault. I need to save her, Storm, I need to save her!" Sobs racked the young man's body. 

            Storm softly caressed his cheek. "It is not your fault, Bobby. And you can go see her after you have been treated." 

            Confusion filled his troubled eyes. "Why do I have to be treated? Nothing happened to me." He tried to stand up from the table, but Storm gently but forcefully held him down. 

            "Bobby, can't you feel the burns?" Concern filled her blue eyes.

            He looked down at his arms and let out a startled cry. Crisscrossing down his arms were second degree burns. Bobby had thought his ice protected him from Pyro's deadly fire but obviously he was mistaken. Unconsciously his ice power had formed above the burns causing the swelling to go down. The ice had also numbed all the pain. It was almost like his body was trying to heal itself.

            "I... didn't... didn't  ...know." The boy was obviously shaken. Storm's eyes filled with sympathy. 

            "I wouldn't want to see the other guy!" 

            Bobby let out a faint smile at her attempt of a joke.

            Storm fumbled with the cream's lid, but finally was able to open it. She took out a swab and examined the burns. "Could you remove the ice? At least until after I put the cream on your arm." Bobby nodded softy and closed his eyes. The ice left with immense concentration. Doing such a simple task seemed like moving a mountain, his power was draining as if he touched Rogue himself.

            Storm dabbed on the cream and started talking. "You must love her very much." He nodded his response, and Storm continued. This is when I am supposed to tell you that you are too young to feel love. But I can't. The world despises our kind, Bobby. They hate us, and until recently I hated them to." She shook her white mane. "No, I still think I hate them. Kurt has tried to make me understand they deserve our pity but prejudice is a powerful thing to overcome. It is sad to say but I think the moment the mutant gene takes over, it becomes a death sentence. Your body won't kill you, but someone will want to just because you can wield the weather, ice, or fire." Storm's voice was bitter. "I can't tell you to wait until you are older to look for love, because all any mutant has is the present." She reached for the bandages and began wrapping his arms. 

            Bobby's mind was filled with turmoil. It was almost like Strom has given up on the future. Storm continued to ramble. "Sometimes I don't know if being a teacher helps or not. Helping students understand their power, respect their power, could be deeply rewarding. Sometimes it is almost like we have a future, but then there comes a student that has a power that isn't just an extra talent. Take Rogue." Strom's eyes were filled with sadness. "I remember the first day she came her. She was relieved to be at a place where she could finally belong. She sitting back in my class, eye's bright observing everyone around her more than she was listening to my lecture. She began her notorious chatting with Kitty and Jubilee. John fought for her attention with his fire but you put a stop to that. After class, after you asked her out for the first time I spoke with her. She was glowing with happiness and talking about how great the institute was and how nice everyone was. I asked her how long she had been alone and she told me. No little girl should be alone for 8 months, Bobby. I told her that she wasn't alone anymore. Her eyes lite up and gazed into mine when she asked that fated question. Could the professor really cure her?" Storm bit on her lip. "It broke my heart. Here was a girl that was run out of town by her neighbors just because she kissed a boy, a girl that had been lost and alone, and I had to tell her that she most likely would not touch anyone for the rest of her life." One tear fell down her check. "I had to tell the girl that I just promised that she would not be alone anymore that in many senses of the phrase that she would be."

            Bobby was shocked. Storm seemed so lost. He wrapped his newly bandage arms around her. His Marie had been hurt more ways than one and he felt tears building in his throat. "As long as I am here on this earth, Storm, I will make sure that Marie is never alone!"

Ms. Marvel's memories floated in her head. Something was wrong. Rogue knew something was wrong. Searching for the answers hurt her brain to much. She fell into a deeper coma.

John set the helicopter on autopilot and climbed back to Carol. Her eyes were closed and she laid in slumber. John made sure that she was still breathing and sat back and watched. He had only seen someone thrown into comatose like this one was Wolverine. The night the man had stuck his claws into Rogue and the scared girl gripped onto the man for dear life. After she absorbed his powers she had radiated with power. 

            John placed his hand on his chin. He could understand why Carol was out but why was Rogue unconscious. She just absorbed an enormous power and instead of flying high, the girl had been in a coma. And where had the explosion come from? 

            As the helicopter flew to the mountains, John felt an oncoming dread feeling. What was Magneto going to do when he found out what happened. John was responsible for Magneto's newest recruits down fall and John had led an unauthorized trip to the X-Men lair. Hopefully being an important part of the Brotherhood would save him from his death.

            "How long has she been out?" A male voice said in the blackness. 

            "A few hours. We have no idea what went wrong, Mr. McCoy. That is why you were asked to fly in." A voice that sounded like Jean's echoed in the darkness.

            "May I see her file?"

            A shuffling of papers filled the void and the male voice continued.

            "Hmm…name: Marie D'Ancanto….Alias: Rouge. Height: 5'3. Weight: 130. Ah… I see we have a Mississippian! Obviously a white female…yadadayada. Ah powers. Ability to absorb energy of anyone coming in close contact with… with humans this means absorbing life force but with mutant's this mean absorbing powers… can cause coma's with humans…" The voice read. "Do you know who she touched before she went down?"

            Her beloved Bobby's voice answered. "She was found with another mutant in the forest who was also in a coma but we don't have any stats on her."

            Jean's weak voice interrupted, "She touched me earlier during an experiment. She used my powers to go after Bobby. Presumably she used those powered to fight against this person."

            McCoy's voice became interested. "And what would those abilities be, Dr. Grey?"

            "I can absorb powers of people like she does but mine comes out as orange blob instead of skin to skin contact. I have a firm control of it. Also I have telepathy and telekinesis." 

            "Do we know what would happen if she touched someone else while still in control of someone else's powers?" 

            Murmurs filled the room. "No, the thought never occurred to us."

            A clatter sounded in the room and McCoy's voice filled the room. "Sorry. Let me get that chart. All I could hypothesis is her body blew a fuse and is mending. I don't know what the side effects will be. All we can do is wait."

            Rogue felt her eyelids begin to feel light again and urged them open. They opened a sliver and she let out a sigh. A cold hand wrapped around her gloved one and a voice said, "Marie can you hear me?" 

            She let out another sigh and fell back into the dark abyss. 

AN/ Remember to review! Mr. Green will attack if his demands are not met! Lol!

Love to all reviewers

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Read my new XMen story Reliving the Time!


	15. Ch 15 Stream of Consciousness

Untouchable

AN/ I am back! After watching X-Men fifty million times, I have received my inspiration back! Yeah!! Anyway, quick commercial, I just posted a new story a few days ago called Reliving The Time! If you like my writing please read it! Thanks! Keep up the reviews! We are quickly approaching 300! Amazing!

Love to all reviewers,

Your humble writer,

Bry

PS: Keep up the great work!

Sumerstormes@aol.com *IF ff.net won't let you see a new chapter of any of my stories, then email me and I will send it to you…only if you promise to review in the future!*

Chapter 15

Stream of Consciousness

            Rogue blew into her hands. The night sky shone night above her, the frost visible in the air. Her footsteps could be heard in the snow as she walked through the trees. Being outside late at night did not frighten her though. It just reminded her of the 8 months she ran away. She walked over to a tree and caressed the bark with her bare hands. The roughness pleased her. Sitting down in the snow, Rogue smiled at the moon. There was something about the night time that pleased her. Anything could happen in the blackness. 

            Footsteps echoed through the trees. Her bright smile left her face as she saw him step through the branches. He stepped cautiously up to her, careful not to stand too close.

His brown eyes were wide open, frozen. Rogue swallowed. Frozen because of her. 

            "What did you do to me." He asked.

            She slumped down closer to the tree. "It was an accident, David! It was an…"

            "An accident!" He yelled. "Accidents don't send people into a coma for three weeks, accidents don't steal a part of your brain, and ACCIDENTS don't kill you from a kiss!" His eyes burned red. "You did this to me, Marie! I am glad you left Mississippi! I am glad I didn't see you when I woke up…I am glad…"

            Rogue fisted her eyes in her fist and screamed. The images and thoughts of David's life flashed back into her brain. Sights of herself bounced in her head. Sights of her school, her home, and the citizens that persecuted her after David went into the coma flashed in her head. His voice hurt her. The voice screamed in a pitch no human should make erupted in her ears. Then she realized she was making the noise.

            She sat up from her bed at the Institute gasping. Gasping from the torturous pain. She looked out into the darkness and noticed Logan sitting on the bed opposite of her. "I was happy to realize I didn't want death anymore, Rogue. It made me want to live." He rose from the sheets and stood up tall. "The only problem is now something is wrong. Something is terribly wrong." He walked closer to her, his body in a shadow. Light flashed into the room and Rogue shrieked. Logan's face was mauled. Every cut he had ever received gapped open. "I can't heal anymore, kid. I am unraveling at the seams." Before he made it to the bed, he fell to the ground into pieces.

            Rogue was horrified. All of a sudden she was being placed in the tank in Stryker's lab. Men stood at hear side in medical gear. They held out their tools and began to make incisions into her skin. Heat filled in. Pain filled her. 

            Other people stood around, watching the mutilation, laughing at her naked form. She tried to get away, but the restraints held her down. Champagne was popped open, sterilization ignored, and glasses filled with the bubbling substance. She screamed in agony. 

            All of a sudden the room was empty. Rogue sat up, free. She got out of the tank, coughing out the metal. Her hair draped around her shoulders damp. She walked to the exit and pushed open the heavy door, and walked right into a city street. 

            A soldier grabbed her arm and wretched her back. Magneto stood off to the side, touching the helmet on his head, smiling. She cried out as she watched her parents being pulled from her side. The guards were butting people over their heads with the ends of their rifles.

            Rogue fought against the soldiers grasps. She wanted her parents back. She would go anywhere if she was with her parents. She looked up to the metal gate. The barbed wired called out for her. The handling of her was getting rougher, but she didn't care. The wire needed her, wanted her. Her arms reached out, she was calling it to come to her. The metal shook. The guard looked startled before he was crushed.

            She stood there with her arms stretched out in front of her. The digits tattooed across her wrist stood out. They would pay. They would all pay.

             Rogue looked up at Bobby's family pictures. His family smiled back at her. Mocking her. Why should Bobby have all the luck? He gets the girl, has enormous power, and a family who still cares for him. She snapped her lighter bitterly. Why did the world love the Ice but hate the Fire. 

            Rogue smiled evilly. She'll show him. Yeah, she will show Mr. Lucky what pain felt like. Remorse did not set into her as the cops had them surrounded. So Bobby wasn't as lucky as she thought. The little punk whose room she changed in had called the cops. Well, how will Bobby deal with that? She clanked her lighter together with a vengeance. Might as well make the stupid humans pay for their mistake. Her control of the fire flattered. The pleasure emitting from the open fire thrilled her. Yes, every human would pay.

            She coughed out water as she rose from Alkali Lake. The fire inside her burned. She needed him. Scott. Where was he? Rogue shot an orange blast at the nearby wolf absorbing his life energy. The sad animal dropped to its paws and whimpered. Rogue raised her hand, mesmerized by her power. Her arms shot above her head. She was flying. The air suspended her, held her in place. And off she went. Searching for Scott. She needed Scott. Scott knew everything. Who Scott was and what he knew, she did not know. But she knew she needed him.

Shaking her head violently, Rogue found herself sitting back in the forest. For once back inside her own head. She stood up weak and began walking clumsily. Her thoughts were tumbling inside her head, screaming to let out. Every person she touched yelled at her, accusing her of stealing from them. She cried out in pain when the force into a tree.

Carol Danvers stood in front of her, wiping the blood off her head. "You stole from me! You stole me! My powers!" 

            Rogue stood up, unfazed. She felt unbelievably strong. She walked up to the woman and tossed her aside. A smile broke out onto her face again. "These powers are mine now!" She lifted her foot, tempted to kill the weakling when arms wrapped around her.

            Bobby held her tight, and Carol disappeared. The trees shifted into walls. A bed emerged where the forest floor should have been. Candles lit the room and Bobby's hands touched her cheek. "I love you, Marie. You don't know how long I have waited for this." His lips touched hers, and for once there was no pain. He clutched her to him, his hands began to wander. 

            They fell back, kissing each other with all they had. His hands felt like ice, but Rogue did not care. Every awful demon was made up for in this one moment.

 She closed her eyes and reopened them shocked to see David in front of her. They were on top of her bed in her old room, his smile sweet. He bent down to kiss her, but then it was Logan. Logan then Magneto. Then it was Pyro, a leery expression on his face. Then Jean and Carol, morphed into one. And then it was Bobby. Her sweet Bobby.

            "Marie. We are all a part of you now. Forever." His lips pressed against hers, the coldness filling her. And then she slept.

AN/ What do you think? Freaky? Oh well remember to review! Mr. Green isn't looking happy! LOL! Keep up the good work and remember to read my new story!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

            PURPLE BUTTON ME!


	16. Ch 16 Wakin Up is Hard to Do

Untouchable

AN/ Heyyall! Thanks for reading my story up to this far! You are all awesome for reviewing! Hehe! Keep up the great work! Remember if FF.net won't let you see one of my chapters, just email me and I will send it to you! And remember to read Reliving the Time! You know you want too!

Keep on reviewing!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com (Talk to me online since I don't have a life beyond fiction!)

Chapter 16

Waking Up Is Hard To Do

            Bobby gripped Rogue's gloved hand. Even with the electrodes attached to her body, she looked as beautiful as always. Dr. Grey and Dr. McCoy had wrapped her fractured shoulder the day before, but for some reason it seemed like she didn't need it. Every physical injury had healed with a speed that rivaled Logan's, but her mind was lost to them. Professor X told him that they need to wait before they tried to wander into her injured mind. One false movement in there could cause her to die. To die. Bobby swallowed, his throat sore. His Marie could not die. He wouldn't let her. His eyes were trying to close but he wouldn't let them. No matter how much his teachers tried to persuaded him to go to sleep, he couldn't. Not until Marie woke up.   

            He stifled his yawn as he held on to her tighter. If only she would wake up. If only she would wake up. The lack of sleep for 72 hours finally caught up with the boy, as he fell asleep at her side. 

            Logan walked into the room with Bobby's dinner tray. He let out a concerned noise as he sat down the tray and walked over to the pair. Rogue's green eyes were still staring open at the ceiling; blind to the world around her. Logan knelt down and felt Bobby's forehead. It was alarmingly cold. He went to shake the boy's shoulders when a loud snore sounded in the room. Logan almost took a step back at the noise. He never knew a teenager could make such a loud sound.       

 Logan felt like an idiot. Of course Iceman would be cold. He took one final look at Rogue. She had yet to move. He stood up, and leaned down in front of her. "Hurry up Kid. Don't know what this boy will do without you. Don't know what I will do without you." 

            "Bobby? Bobby… Wake up." A hoarse cry brought Bobby out of his dreams. Dreams of him and his Marie, wild dreams of him and his Marie. He batted open his blue eyes and stared at his girlfriend. Her eyes blinked under the light. He jerked his head up and gazed down at her. She was awake.

            "Marie, how are you feeling?" He gripped her hand.

            Marie sighed heavily, "Let's say I felt better after Magneto put me in that machine." She attempted a smile but it hurt too much. 

            He smiled for you, but a look of concern crossed his face. "Don't speak. I will go get Dr. McCoy." She tried to stop him with her hand but she felt too weak. He jumped from the table and ran from the room, his frenzy making him ignorant towards the intercom. 

            He ran down the lighted hallways, his speed causing him to trip over his own feet. "Professor!" He yelled. "Marie is awake! Dr. McCoy! Dr. Grey!" He ran and ran. 

            Rogue coughed out. Bobby left in such a hurry. She tried to move but her muscles protested. Her dreams had slipped to the back of her mind. All she could think about was the pain radiating through her body. It hurt too much. She closed her eyes praying for a relief, when her personal troupe of doctors ran into the room. 

            "Rogue, are you awake." Jean spoke softly. 

            Rogue pried open her eyes again. "Yes." Her voice was rough.

            A big man ambled over to her side, and shone a light into her eyes. "Pupils are not dilated, a good sign." He smiled down at the girl, his grin wide and animal like. "I think she is going to fine." He said to the group. Ororo and Logan looked relieved, while Bobby was trying to move closer. Professor Xavier held him back with his mind, telling him to wait for Rogue to be checked on.

            "Who are you?" She squeaked.

            He smiled wider. "Sorry, I did not introduce myself. I am Dr. Henry McCoy. The good Professor flew me here to examine you since Dr. Grey here was incapacitated from your little experiment." He took some notes of her blood pressure and her heart rate. "I think that you will be fine." He mumbled softly. 

            Jean caressed the frightened girl's hair. 

            Rogue tried to swallow, but her everything inside her seemed frozen. "What happened to me?" She coughed out.

            The Professor wheeled over to her sighed and answered, "We were hoping that you would tell us that."

            Her voice was too sore to answer. Her body still felt too weak.

            The Professor noticed her discomfort. "May I read your mind?"

            Rogue was surprised he even asked, but she nodded as best as she could. Everyone looked on as the Professor placed his hands around Rogue's head. His eyes closed in concentration, and then merely popped open, staring off into no where. After a while, he blinked and removed his hands. "I see." He mumbled. He motioned for the others to leave the room with him as he looked down at the sick girl. Her eyes were already closed, off in a deep sleep. Dr. McCoy stayed behind to look after his patient.

            The others moved to the conference room, waiting for what the Professor had to say. Bobby was visibly fidgeting, fighting the urge to get back to his girlfriend. Storm and Nightcrawler just stared at each other, wondering what to say. Jean sat down in a chair. Even after three days, all of her energy had yet to return. Scott stood behind her, his hand interlocked with hers. Logan just stood off to the side, trying to ignore his jealously towards the couple, and concentrate on the kid.

            The Professor wheeled into the room slowly, trying to come to terms with what he saw. "There is more to Rogue's power than we thought." Everyone looked up, waiting for more. "The woman she touched is called Carol Danvers. She is a recent recruit for Magneto. Her abilities are massive including invulnerability, flight, and an over whelming super strength. When she attacked Rogue in the forest, Rogue did not have a chance, even with your powers Jean. This Carol Danvers, or Ms. Marvel as she is called, was about to kill Rogue when Rogue decided to do the one thing she could do. Steal her powers."

            "But why the coma?" Scott asked. 

            "Rogue grabbed on to this woman right before she finished with Jean's power. Her power of absorption was mixed with Jean's stealing energy. One attack would have been enough to stop the girl, but both would have been lethal. But for some reason Jean's power attacked Rogue's, almost like it was trying to reject the power. The forces interacted and caused what I presume to be an explosion."

            Bobby nodded slowly, "Yes, that's what alerted me to her presence. There was almost a sonic boom too." He said with disgust, like this happening was his entire fault.

            "Bobby, you are not responsible. Nothing could have prevented Ms. Marvel not to attack. And I fear not much could have stopped her besides my telekinesis. Even Logan's adamantium claws wouldn't have left a scratch."

            Everyone pondered this. "So what is different about Rogue's powers Professor?" Jean asked.

            "First of all we did not realize the extent of the persona's she captures when she touches someone. We originally thought they faded in time, but they all are up there, dormant in her memory banks or at least they were."

            He let that sink in. "Another thing is if she becomes aware of their persona's existence in her brain, she could drain the powers of the mutant she previously touched even if they are in a different time zone. Logan did you feel weak recently?"

            Logan gave him a strange look. "Only for a moment yesterday after I was training. Why?"

            "A minute is all one needs when one is healing with your power. Rogue's shoulder was crushed by Ms. Marvel's hand. Now it is in mint condition."

            "She stole from me in a coma?" Logan asked amazed.

            The Professor let out a weak smile as he looked around the room. "Borrowed but yes. She became aware of everyone in her head during the coma. Terrible nightmares where that was concerned. Well except for Mr. Drake."

            Everyone snickered at the fact that Bobby turned bright red. 

            "Can she control her power now?" Bobby asked softy with hope in his eyes.

            "I don't know." The Professor said softly.

            Bobby sighed and looked down. "Oh."

            "Is that all, Professor?" Storm asked.

            The Professor wheeled over back to the door to check in at Rogue. "I am not sure. But I fear if I am correct, Ms. Danvers will be lacking in the skill department for a long time. Her powers are still flowing inside Rogue. Maybe forever." He left the room and the others followed suit, going back to duties while Bobby just stood there.

 He went after the Professor when he felt a hand grip his shoulder. He looked up at Logan with tired eyes. "Yes?"

"It won't do Rogue any good to have a boyfriend who is exhausted and starved. You can go visit her in the morning after your classes." He started to pull the teen away.

"But she needs..."

"She needs you to be well. And you already missed enough school. Stinks to live where your teachers know were you are all the time, right?" 

Bobby looked up at Logan's hand that was pulling him into the elevator. "You have no idea."

AN/ Hey! Be sure to review! The official review count is . Be sure to read my new story Reliving the Time. Also One Legged Hooker Barbie has asked me to co-write her new story! Woohoo! Be sure to check it out! Got to go work on my other stories now!

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

PS Untouchable is now posted at this great Bobby/Rogue site. This is the web-site link if you want to go check it out! 


	17. Ch 17 Reeling with Power

Untouchable

AN/ Hey everyone! Gotta love updates?? Well it is a rainy evening in PA so you are going to get one! *It was All a Dream will be updated in a day….I SWEAR…please stop sending threatening reviews ~nervous eyes~ please! Mr. Green is not happy!* Can you all believe there are almost 350 reviews? *stutters* 350! OMG! Ok here is the story, remember to review! Since I am back from doing service, I will be able to update daily!! *at least one of my stories!* So review so I know what one to update!

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 17

Reeling with Power

            Rogue shifted in her bed, her eyes stared blankly at the ceiling. It had been a week since she had woken from her coma, and she was ready to kill someone. She was ordered bed rest, and the whole school was treating her as an invalid. At first the pampering she received from her teachers, her classmates, and her boyfriend felt nice since her body had been overloaded in pain. But now with the boredom setting in, she was going to hit the next person who offered to fluff her pillow.

            She curled her fist as she turned onto her side. One of her skunk streaks fell into her eyes as she stared with distaste at her skin. Ms. Marvel's power still flowed in her veins. The urge to fly was almost consuming her entire being; the urge to hurt someone cried from inside, and finally the taunting voice of Carol Danvers urged her to let her free. 

            Rogue stuck her head into her pillow, fighting another urge. The urge to cry. Her hands clutched her blanket as Carol's voice grew louder, begging her to let her free. 

            _Wasn't once enough? _

            Rogue closed her eyes trying to avoid the taunts.

            _Why must you keep on stealing from me? _

_            Why must you keep stealing from us all, Marie?_

"I didn't mean to." She whispered to her head. "I couldn't help it."

            _Couldn't help it? You know you enjoyed it Marie. You find your pleasure from taking what you don't have. You want to take what you will never have!_

Rogue placed her hands over her ears, trying to block out the screeching voice. "I don't want to steal! I swear!" She yelled into her pillow. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

            _I will leave you alone when you let me go! But you will keep on stealing, because you enjoy it! Take while you can, since I know that you won't have much longer!_

Rogue's body shot out of her bed. "What do you mean by that?" But her only response was an evil laughter that echoed in the room. Rogue yelled for an answer but she was left in silence. Rogue couldn't stop yelling for the voice to come back.

            Bobby walked in the room seeing his girlfriend screaming like a banshee in the middle of her bedroom floor. He walked over to her swiftly, trying to wrap her in his arms when she lashed out.

            "Don't touch me!" She screeched. His touch felt like fire a fire that burned at her skin through her nightgown. Her arms slashed out, and met Bobby in his middle. He gasped in pain as his body flew across the room, hitting against the wall. "Don't touch me." Tears poured down her cheeks.

            Bobby tried to tell her to be calm, but air refused to enter his body. He stumbled to his knees, trying to make it to his feet. Rogue stared at him in shock. All the color left his cheeks, his bright blue eyes momentarily lost there shine. She wiped her cheeks with shaky hands, and started to approach him.

            "I am sorry Bobby." She whispered softly. She stood in front of him, not quite sure what to. She reached down and pulled him off the ground with ease. He coughed as he stood on his feet. "Are you ok?"

            He nodded his head as he fought with his vocal chords for the ability to speak. "I am fine." He said hoarsely. "Are you alright?" Concern filled his eyes.

            "I am fine." She was too unsure about her feelings to confide in Bobby.  

            Color reappeared on his face as his breathing became more relaxed. "Well just to be safe maybe you should get some rest." He motioned for her to go back to bed but Rogue stood her ground. "No, Bobby."

            He looked confused. He bit his lip and said, "You need to rest, Marie. It will make you feel better."

            She felt tiny flames shoot figuratively from her head. "No, Bobby." She said again, but this time her anger could be heard in her voice.

            "You need to get better. A little rest will do you a world of good." 

            Rogue steamed more. It was the middle of the day, and she certainly did not need to rest. And she did not need her boyfriend treating her like a child. His hand went to touch her shoulder; she ducked out of the way. His puzzled eyes did not faze her. She swung her hair from her face, and kept herself an arms distance from him. After the confrontation in her mind with Carol, the last thing she needed was to be told to do. Her anger was to hot for her to deal with him now. The intensity of the heat scared her. She started to leave her room when Bobby stood in her way.

            "We have to talk now, Marie."

            "Bobby, I can't deal with you now!" She tried to pass him but he continued to block her path.

            "You haven't talked with me since before your coma."

            Her eyes glared. "Maybe because you have been treating me like a child for the last week, Drake!"

            He looked confused. "I try and take care of you, and now I am to blame?"

            "I have a thousand doctors in this darn school! I don't need you to be one too!" She exclaimed.

            Bobby's face burned. "Fine! You won't have to deal with me for a while! I don't need to deal with this." He stomped out of the room. "I hope you feel better…ROGUE!"

            Rogue shook as the door slammed shut. She needed help. This burning inside her threatened to explode, threatening to tear her apart. That was one of the few times Bobby called her by Rogue. This person inside her threatened to take everything from her, it threatened to take her Bobby away from her. Her cool headed Iceman.  

            She walked out of her room and managed to walk down the staircase. She forgot that she was in her night gown. She needed help now. She walked up to the Professor's office and did not bother to knock. The hinges creaked as she stepped inside.

            The bald headed man looked up from his work, waiting for her to talk. 

            "I need help, Professor. I need to let her go."

AN/ Darn those cliffhangers! Review Review! Mr. Green says you have to! Tell me what you think about the plotline so far!

Love to all those who hit the purple button,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com


	18. Ch 18 Unleashing the Power

Untouchable

AN/ Hey everyone! Long time no update! But I am back! He he! Please keep on reviewing! I love every single review! *Happy dance!* And as of right now I have 363! That is amazing! Thank you, Thank you! I love you all! And keep reading!

Love to Reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

PS: In all my researching, I could not find any concrete details on the Danger Room. So I am going to write it anyway, but I know it is wrong! 

Chapter 18

Unleashing The Powers

            Rogue breathed in heavily. "Are you sure of this, Professor?" Slim wires were attached to the contours of her body, ready to record the slightest movement. Jean Grey stood beside the Professor in the overhead control room. Using her telekinesis she arranged the final wires to Rogue's body. Xavier hit the tele-com on the control panel. 

            "Yes, I am sure. We have to some tests on your new abilities to see what you are capable of. Just be careful not to knock off your brain transmitter, we need it to track down your brain waves."

            Rogue just nodded slowly. She looked around the room, wondering where the attack will come from. The Danger Room was something she never imagined. Even after five months of living at the school she had not heard any rumors of this room. 

After turning to the Professor for help, he decided the best course of action would be to run tests on her new abilities as well as treat her injured mind. After only two sessions, the Professor had already taught her ways to block out the prying voice of Ms. Marvel.

            With a quick warning from the Professor, Rogue was blasted back to the present. The room whirled to life within seconds. Little robots sprung from the walls, flying in the air ready to attack. Rogue stared paralyzed with overwhelming fear. Back in Mississippi she had never even taken a karate class, now she was expected to deal with these things?

            She tumbled from the pedestal she had stood as one of the robots rammed into her side. She blinked in shock as ten robots crashed into her body causing it to ache. But within moments she realized they were not seriously hurting her. Yes there was an initial sting, but nothing remained permanent. She found a way to stand up, and dodged a few blows. Her fight with Bobby came back to her head. With the slightest punch, she had sent him into the wall. Rogue wondered if the same thing would happen to the robots. The next attack sent 10 more spinning robotic spheres at her. Instead of ducking from their blows, Rogue met one with her fist. Sparks flew as the robot exploded from the pressure. Blow after blow, each machine went in a blazing flame. The room became littered with parts. 

Thinking that the test was complete, Rogue looked up at the control panel. Distracted the chop at her neck was agonizing. She slammed into the ground with the metal warping around her. She pushed herself off the ruined floor, and stared at her opponent with shock. Mystique's bright smile brought back the awful memories of Liberty Island. 

Rogue lunged in attack, but the marshal arts master was able to dodge the blow. Mystique started a high-speed attack. None of the pain lasted long, but the hits smashed into Rogue's body so quickly that the veil of pain could not be ignored or even fought against. The blue foot slammed into her rib cage, causing all her air to leave her. Her face was smashed, her legs kicked out beneath her, and her arms slashed at. 

Finally her attacker paused for a fragment of a second causing Rogue to fly from her grasp. Rogue looked down at the shape shifter and let out a startled sound when Mystique disappeared. She looked back at the large window and witnessed the Professor applauding her. Rogue shook her head in confusion. 

His voice transmitted over the speakers. "Good job, Rogue."

"What the hell was that?" She stuttered in disbelief.

"You managed to display all your new powers with out having to summon them. This proves they are yours now." 

Rogue shook her head in confusion. "I didn't even fly."

"Didn't you?" He said calmly. 

Rogue's green eyes opened as wide as saucers. The floor was a good six feet away from her. "How did I mange that?" She asked as she flew in front of the window. 

Dr. Grey leaned in to the microphone, "You have absorbed all of Carol Danvers' abilities. They are yours to deal with. But you are not finished yet." She turned around and motioned for the figure at the door to enter the control room.

Rogue shrieked in shock. What was he doing here? She turned to the Professor. "What do you want me to do?" 

"Test the ability that is only yours. I want you to fall back into your head like I taught you. Search inside your head for Logan's persona. Once you find him, draw his power out." 

"But I can kill you." She stared at her old savior. 

Logan looked out at her, smiling at her levitating form. "Don't worry about me kid. Just do your stuff. I volunteered my services since I am the fastest one to heal from your power. Just don't hold on to long."

Xavier nodded to Rogue. She held her breath as she closed her eyes. Looking back on her memories, she thought of all the times she spent with Logan: on the road, in the train, and in his room when she first touched him. His dreams flashed before her eyes as she walked closer to her friend. 

"It's ok kid. Do it." He whispered inside her head. She reached out and touched him, pulling his power inside her and then pulling his life force. 

Jean watched Rogue as she fell into her consciousness. She knew the Professor was inside Rogue's head examining what was happening to the girl. She turned to Logan. He stood there with his dark eyes trained on her face. After she came back from Alkali Lake, Jean had spent most of her time with Scott. Knowing that he was the one she loved, but every once in a while she would feel herself pull toward this man. This generous man.

It surprised her how quickly the telltale veins popped onto Logan's cheek. He groaned in pain as he fell to the floor. Jean quickly looked back to Rogue. Veins covered her body but it didn't matter. She floated there with a smile on her face rejoicing as the energy surged through her veins. Jean didn't even wait for the Professor's command. With a single thought Rogue smashed into the side of the Danger Room. Her eyes cleared back to their emerald color. 

"What happened?"

Jean was already carrying the unconscious Logan out of the room. The Professor glanced down at the print outs spilling from the machine. 

He stared out at the fallen girl as he thought of her gifts: flight, indestructible, super strong, incapable to not take someone's power from one touch, and finally being able to consciously steal someone's power from just dealing with their persona.

"You just became one of the strongest mutants on the planet."

AN/ Again, I know nothing about the Danger Room! I just made all that up! Keep on reviewing and tell me what you think about the experiment! 

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *you want to talk to me!*

PS: Read one of my other stories if you haven't already if you like how I write.

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON!


	19. Ch 19 The Ice with The Beast

Untouchable 

AN/ As someone told me, 12 days since I updated. For the first time in a while I have encountered a massive writer's block! *NO* But don't worry, watching Shawn Connery say *That is naughty* in the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen has made me able to write. *Don't ask me why, by the by, I don't know if I liked that movie or not* Anyway I am back. Keep up the great job with reading and reviewing, and I will keep writing. 

Love all my reviewers,

Bry

PS 385 reviews! Can we make it to 400? I hope so cause that would be AMAZING!

sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 19

The Ice With the Beast

            Bobby Drake kicked back his heels waiting for his turn to see Dr. McCoy. Jubilee had just entered the medical room before him so Bobby had about 15 more minutes before he saw the doctor. 

            Physicals were being held all through the month. Every student was required to receive one and since the institute now had two doctors because of Rogue's coma, Dr. McCoy had taken charge of the physicals while Jean worked on research.

            Bobby examined his pass. The white paper was crumbled along the edges from his own doing. When he found the pass in his mail slot this morning, Bobby had become relieved. It let him out during history so he was able to avoid Rogue although he didn't seem to have that problem. Ever since their fight a week ago, Rogue had not come to any of their classes. It is almost like she disappeared off the planet. 

            Bobby sighed. He didn't know what was happening to their relationship. Actually he didn't know if they even had a relationship anymore. Bobby didn't understand. Was he wrong for trying to protect the woman he loved? It was already his fault for her condition. If only he did not behave like a hot head over John. If only he realized that Rogue would have followed him to help. If only he could have protected her from Ms. Marvel's touch. Now she was hearing voices in her head and she was wielding her fists like cement blocks. His chest still had a bruise from her hand. He didn't know who Marie was anymore, and he was starting to think that maybe he didn't want to.

            "Bobby?" a soft voice echoed his name.

            He looked up dazzled for a moment, thinking her heard Marie's soft Southern twang, but his hopefulness left him almost immediately when he saw Jubes concerned face.

            "Yeah?" he tried to sound like he didn't have a care in the world.

            Jubilee sighed. Both of her friends were acting like idiots. If only they could see that they were meant for each other. "Dr. McCoy wants you now."

            Bobby blinked. "Oh, what does he do?"

            "He makes you do what you can with your power."

            Bobby nodded; thoughts of his pointless experiment filled his brain. What was the use if Rogue didn't need him anymore?

            Jubilee started to walk away before she turned back to her lost friend. "Bobby?"

            He stood up to enter the medical room. "Yeah?"

            "She is as miserable as you are."

            "Really?" hope filled his voice.

            "Yep, get back together before someone kills both of you." She walked away before he could give her an answer. She prayed she did the right thing.

            Bobby felt hope build in his stomach as he entered the medical room. The white walls glared at him, but he did not care. He might have a chance.

            He stood by the door, looking around for the doctor. All he saw was the examining table with the adjoining instrument table. The room was almost bare. 

            "Drake, Robert. An 18 year old Bostonian who is abnormally healthy. Also has the uncanny ability to wield ice." A loud voice filled the room. Bobby looked around to find the source. He hated being referred that way. It almost made him sound like a number that didn't matter. He had met Dr. McCoy when he treated Rogue, but he had not really paid that much attention to the man. Bobby's concern had been on Rogue better.

            The man known as Hank McCoy walked behind a cubical wall carrying a manila folder. He glanced up from the papers and sent the teen a smile.  Bobby had heard rumors of Dr. McCoy's successful career as a college football player. One look at his wide hands and large build explained that. But instead of following the many other college all-stars to the pros, Dr. McCoy decided to become a doctor instead. He looks were one of an animal. Like Logan, he looked too wild to be considered a normal human. But unlike Logan, Hank had the airs of an educated man.

            "Are you ready to begin?" the doctor asked.

            "Begin what?" Bobby asked trying to ignore the nerves in his stomach.

            Dr. McCoy lumbered over to the examining table and sat down on a small black stool. He motioned Bobby to leave the door way. "I want to find out what makes you tick."

            "Tick?" Bobby asked as he walked to the table. "Am I a clock?"

            The doctor smiled as marked something on the file. "No, I just curious about your power, I am updating the records on Xavier's computers. Some of the students' mutations seemed to stop, while others seem to evolve more. I am wondering where you fall."

            "Am I a research paper?" Bobby asked not liking the tone in Dr. McCoy's voice.

            "Not a research paper. No, I am planning a proposal for the Senate. Fear comes from lack of understanding."

            "Dr. Grey explained." Bobby felt his stomach turn. "That didn't ease any fear."

            Dr. McCoy's manner changed. "Are you aware when you are angry the temperature drops?"

            "What?" Bobby was confused. He looked over to the doctor and noticed that the man's hand was shaking under a layer of frost. "Oh, that was clever." He glanced at the doctor's hand as it wrote the notes. "I guess you are not writing the paper."

            McCoy reached over to the table and picked up a tube. "Never know. Most likely wouldn't work, but could be a good try. Stick this in your mouth."

            Bobby wordlessly placed the thermometer into his mouth. 

            After a few minutes, Dr. McCoy retrieved it and looked oddly surprised at the temperature. "You should be dead. Amazing." His hand wrote more notes in a kind of short hand Bobby couldn't understand.

            Dr. McCoy looked back up at him. He reached over and grabbed an electrode. "May I?" he asked softly while he motioned at Bobby's shirt. Bobby looked slightly shocked but unbuttoned his shirt nonetheless. After attaching the device, Dr. McCoy pressed a few buttons on the table. "What else can you do?"

            Bobby narrowed his eyes in concentration as he manipulated the water molecules around him. Within seconds a sculpture of a Hank himself appeared on the floor. 

            "Heart rate decreases…Does forming ice relax you?" 

            Bobby thought about it. "I guess so, unless I have a reason to be stressful, like in battle." His fight with John appeared in his head. 

            "Can you demonstrate?" 

            Bobby went off in his demonstration of his ice creatures, while Hank took notes on the physical reactions resorting from the mutation. The slow heart beat concerned him while the room became colder. It appeared the boy could go on all day. A hypothesis formed in his head as he reached for a syringe. 

            Bobby was about to send a spear into the air when he felt the needle pierce through his skin. He cursed as he turned toward the doctor, ready to attack.

            "Just what I thought." Hank examined Bobby's blood.

            Bobby was confused. "What in hell…"

            "Your blood is literally frozen."

            "What!"

            He handed the distressed teen the syringe. "Not totally frozen, but solid enough to lower heart rate. It just oozes into the valves, really not going anywhere. Usually you would think the heart rate would go up, but not in your case. I bet you can turn into solid ice." He leaned in and looked back at his notes. "The Professor mentioned something about an experiment you were planning. What about?"

            Marie face slammed into his head. "Nothing worth doing."

            "Why not?"

            Bobby let out a stream of cold breath, "Because she doesn't need me too."

            "She? Would this be Rogue?"

            He let out another sigh as he reached out his hand. "I am her boyfriend, or was. Since she couldn't control her power…." His hand covered in a layer of thick ice. Slowly movement could be detected. "…I thought I could help."

            "Amazing." Hank quickly started to take more notes. "What happened with her?"

            "She woke up from the coma not needing me. She can handle herself now without Mr. Freeze cramping her style."

            "She said that?" Hank thought of the girl he treated.

            "Not in so many words but…" He opened his shirt more and displayed the large bruise visible on his chest. "…she made her point clear."

            "Ah, why didn't you get this checked out? She has already been down here more than once for testing. It is safe to say she can do incredible damage."

            Bobby unattached the electrode from his heart and began to button up his shirt. "Because I didn't want anyone to fear her again. If word let out she could do this, then it would be like how it was when she first came to the school; kids fearing her, being a loner. She didn't deserve that."

            From the person she hurt the most with her powers. Hank lifted his eyebrow. It only bothered him slightly about the information he was about to release. "Well, it seems like you would know. You know about the voices in her head?"

            "Voices?" 

            "Yes voices. Carol Danvers' persona was torturing her brain after she woke up. She has found away around it now. Maybe you should consider speaking with her again."

            "I don't know." He muttered.

            "Well" Dr. McCoy picked up his papers; finished with the physical, "it is your choice. But love for mutants can be rare. Your power is ice, Mr. Drake. Don't let it bloke you from her." He walked over to the cubical. "Please tell Ms. Pryde to come in on your way out."

            "Sure." Bobby hopped off the table. "Thanks, Doc." He mumbled as he left the room. He thought over the advice as he exited the door and motioned for Kitty to enter. His conversation with Jubilee came back to him. Maybe his Marie still needed him, even though she could handle herself.

            He walked down the corridor, trying to figure out what to do when he heard the tone. That soft Southern tone.

            "Bobby"

            He looked up, becoming aware of the form in front of him. "Marie"

            Her green eyes seemed wider than usual, her stance alluded confidence, and her hair seemed as soft as always. "Can we talk, Bobby."

            His supposedly slow heart began to pound. A mix of emotions clouded his mind: Love, Surprise, and Uncertainty. "Sure."

AN/ And that is all she wrote. I know I wrote Hank kind of wrong but hey I am the author. *Evil laugh* This chapter doesn't make that much sense but I wanted to show Bobby's powers more, establish a relationship between the good ole doctor and him, AND show is confusion of his lovely Marie. Up next, will they get back together, how is Rogue dealing with her powers and what ever happened to John and Carol? Keep on reviewing! And if the chapter sucks too much I will rewrite it, but I kind of like it!

Love to all my reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *contact me!*

HIT THE PURPLE BUTTON! YOU MADE IT THIS FAR AND YOU WANT TO GET TO 400!!


	20. Ch 20 Dont Believe Everything You See

Untouchable

AN/ Mr. Green just loves all the fan mail he has been receiving. JK. Anyway, I am updating! Sadly I picture this story ending soon. Oh, well….lol! Anyway keep on reviewing and I will keep on writing! I already have 426 reviews! That is so amazing!

Your awed writer,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com *IM me anytime!*

Also if anyone needs a beta reader I would love to help.

Chapter 20

Don't believe everything you see.

            Bobby walked with Rogue towards the outside patio. After asking him to talk, she mentioned that they could go outside in the garden so they could be private. They had climbed the stairs to the main level in silence, and walked down the hallways. He glanced at her through the corner of her eye. Her streak seemed whiter, and her pace seemed quicker. It was almost like the new power inside her caused her to be different. 

            They exited through the French doors and walked quickly down the paved sidewalk. Rogue made a quick turn, her boot crunching over twigs as she stepped off the path into the woods. Bobby followed with questions following in his brain. What did she want to talk about? Where they still a couple? Did she still love him? Did he still love her? His steps slowed as they began climbing up a hill.

            "Where are we going?" a funny feeling was building inside his stomach. 

            Rogue paused her climb and sent him a smile, "Don't you trust me?" Her accent sharpened.

            "Of course I trust you but where are we going? Why can't we talk here?" Nerves began to form in his stomach.

            Her eyes narrowed. "Because the Professor taught me something, and I don't want anyone to find out."

            His eyes widened in hope. "What did he teach you?"

            Rogue looked around as if she was making sure no one was there. Dissatisfied with the location, she still stumbled down the distance between them and fell into Bobby's arms.

            He tightened his hold on her as he locked his feet into the ground, preventing them from falling down the hill. "What the.."

            But before he could ask his question, Rogue attacked his lips with her own. He braced his hands against her shoulders waiting for the telltale pull as her imprinting began. But it never happened. He moaned as the kiss deepened, his hands moved toward her hair pulling her closer. After a minute she pushed back and smiled at him. "See why I wanted to be alone?"

            He smiled at her. "When did this happen?"

            "Jean did some tests on my genetic makeup, and she came up with a sort of pill for me to take. That is why I haven't been around. I wanted to make sure it worked before I…"

            Before she could finish, Bobby kissed her again, reeling in the sensation. So that is why she wasn't around, that is why she didn't come to him… He daringly ran one hand down her torso to the bottom of her shirt. He too concerned about inching his way under and up her stomach that he didn't notice her taking a device out of her pocket. Before he reached her bra, he felt three welts on top of her heart. He caressed over the markings when he realized something was seriously wrong. His eyes opened in alarm but before he could form an ice crystal he fell to the ground in pain as the metal device pierced through his skin pouring an instant tranquilizing fluid into his blood stream.

            Rogue smiled at her fallen boyfriend. She shook her long mane of hair before it turned a fiery red and shortened. Her creamy skin turned indigo, and her short frame grew instantly. Mystique picked up the teenager with ease and finished her hike up the hill. Sitting on the plateau was Stryker's escape helicopter. Pyro flashed his comrade a smile as he opened the door. 

            Mystique dropped Bobby on the floor without any ceremony as she took over the controls. Pyro walked over to his old friend as the helicopter flew into the sky. "You were always the chump, Ice. Never could say no to a pretty face."

AN/ Short chapter, but since the end is going to happen soon, I thought I would let you guys tell me what you think of the newest predicermint. What will the real Rogue do when she finds out her boyfriend is missing? What ever happened to Carol? Why does Magneto want our Iceman?

Keep on Reviewing and I will keep writing.

Bry 

sumerstormes@aol.com            


	21. Ch 21 Out of It

Untouchable

AN/ Mr. Green steps up to the computer again. He plays with his polka dot tie as he searches for the words to express his joy. He begins, "That you all for the many reviews you have bestowed to my mistress Bry. Her mood is delightful every time her msn mentions she has an update. I would ask you to keep up the AWESOME job. Also, regarding my fan mail, I love you all!" He winks at reviewers Rory, jaguarchick586, Rogue15, and Dee. "Anyway who thinks Bry is pure evil for leaving you like that? Huh? They kiss and all of a sudden Bobby Boy is down! Darn, I almost would have killed her myself. That is why I have her updating this story instead of the others since I am going crazy in anticipation! Please keep on reviewing and I will make sure she keeps on writing."

446 reviews! AWWWW! You guys Rock!

IM me at any time at Sumerstormes, and please check out my newest baby

Rogue's Journey

Chapter 21

Out of It

            Rogue examined Bobby's bedroom door. It was identical to the rest of the oak doors in the mansion. It was stained a dark color and was made of solid wood, but this one door seemed to be more than that. Even though she could knock down the door with one flick of her finger, it loomed over her like the largest mountain. She forced herself to breath. It was only Bobby behind the door. Yes, Bobby. The boy she loved, the boy who cared for her, and the boy she threw across the room without a thought.

            She glanced down at her gloved hands. Now she didn't only have to worry about killing people with one touch, but now she had to always be in control of her enormous strength. After hearing the professor claim that she was one of the most powerful mutants in the world, she locked herself away from the world, trying to figure out how she felt about this responsibility. She wanted to shout out that she didn't ask for it, that she didn't need it or want it. But after Rogue got past all those feelings, she began to understand why the professor had built this school. Without someone saying that these emotions were ok, that she wasn't a freak just because her body mutated, she didn't know what she would do. 

            But now that she stared at that oak door, she felt all her newfound confidence waver. Rogue knew that she loved Bobby, but she didn't know how he felt about her. Being with her was a health risk. Any normal sane guy would go find a normal door. But instead of running away and letting him come tell her it was over, Rogue decided that she would live by her name and not follow anyone else's rules but her own.

            She tapped on the door with as much control as she could but cringed as the door squeaked from the pressure. She swallowed as she fought for the words to say. "Bobby? It's me, Rogue. I wanted to talk."

            She gnawed at her lip waiting for a response. The silence seemed deafening. "I know I hurt you, Bobby, but I don't want us to end like this." Rogue paused as she waited for an answer. "It's ok if you don't want to talk but just listen to me ok? I know after the incident with Ms. Marvel I have become more of a freak case.  I know you wanted to take care of me, and help me heal, but I didn't tell you that she was in my mind every moment. She was taunting me, Bobby. Telling me that I would fail, telling me that I was going to die, and telling me that I was a thief. She played on all my self doubts, Bobby." Emotion caused her southern accent to thicken. "She made me believe that I deserved no one or nothing. After I hurt you I realized that maybe she was right. Maybe all I could do was hurt the ones I love. So maybe there shouldn't be an us. I don't think there should be an us…" She started to walk away but all her doubts left her. She turned around and pounded on the door, ignoring the protest of the wood.

            "Damn it, Bobby! I love you and you have to talk to me.  Don't turn me away. I can't bear it if you turn me away." The door crashed down under her fists. She stumbled in over the splinters. She looked around the room and started to laugh. Bobby wasn't even in the room. She sat down on his bed and curled into his bedspread. His cologne drifted in the room. She would wait here for him. 

            Rogue laid her head on his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

            Bobby groaned as the drugs receded into his system. He opened his eyes and fought to focus. He felt cold. Not the usual coldness that lived in his bobby, but chilled from the outside. It was a strange sensation. Almost like before he was a mutant. His eyes finally focused on the wall. He was staring at an enormous stone wall that dripped with moisture. Bobby urged the water to crystallize but was amazed when it continued to stream naturally. 

            His memory was cloudy. All he could remember was Marie. But it wasn't Marie. The forest incident played in the back of his head, but nothing made sense to him. Where was he? He tried to get off the cold floor but realized that he was bound. He struggled against the metal restraints with no avail. He was trapped.

            He wiggled one more time when he heard the boots approach him. He cringed when he saw the face. It had only been a month since he saw it last. Magneto.

            Later Bobby would swear that it was the drugs that made him pass out, not the mere presence of Erik Lennsherr.

AN/ Sorry it took so long to update. My computer died for a week. Tear. Oh well…when will they notice that Bobby is missing? Why isn't Bobby able to freeze things? What the heck is happening? Review and find out! If I get a lot soon, I will update tomorrow…hehe!

I love all my reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

Read Rogue's Journey

And my friends fic The Chameleon by Starrgazer


	22. Ch 22 Ill Effects

Untouchable

AN. Hey everybody! This is your favorite author still on her massive updating binge! Aren't you all exited? Ok, maybe I am just hyper in the morning! 472 reviews guys! If we keep this up maybe we can eventually make it to 500. Then I would have to die and go to heaven! Hehe! So keep on reading and reviewing, and I will keep writing!

Love to all Reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

Chapter 22

Ill Effects

            When Bobby finally came to, he was pinned against the wall. He opened his eyes slowly wishing this was all a dream, but alas he ended up staring John in the eye.

            "Hey Iceboy, enjoy the view?" He smiled at his trapped old friend. 

            Bobby bit his lip, "Only if you enjoy looking at an asshole when you wake up!"

            John just laughed as he reached down in his pocket and grabbed his trusty lighter. "Feisty in the morning, aren't you?" Instead of just tapping his lighter like usual, he just struck a flame and watched it glow. "Do you show this much animosity towards Rogue when you wake up with her? Oh, stupid me, Rogue would just kill you! And maybe it wouldn't be an accident."

            Bobby started to struggle against his bonds. Steel supports wrapped around his body, keeping him in place. The idea of icing the support went into his head so he placed one of his hands against the steel, concentrating on freezing it while talking to John. "Why do you guys want me?" he said hoping to distract Pyro.

            Before John could even laugh, Magneto's ominous voice replied, "Another one that thinks it is all about themselves." He walked into the room with his great coat flipping in the back. "Feeling better, boy?"

            "Just dandy!" Bobby exclaimed, as the steel became colder under his touch. Magneto sighed as he raised his hand to force the metal around Bobby's body to tighten.

            "Get another batch of the drug, Pyro. Our Ice Bunny is beginning to do something which he will regret." Magneto walked closer and examined his prisoner as Pyro left the room. "You want to know why we want you. Call it bait."

            "Bait? Bait for what?"

            Magneto smiled, "For Charles. When one of his students shows up missing, he will go to Cerebro. He will track your brain waves, and voila, all the X-Men will be here to save their icicle. And then I will have the one I really want."

            During Magneto's explanation, Bobby managed to create an ice field around the man. With a sudden burst of speed, it seemed like the ice attacked the man. Magneto realized too late as the ice that was as cold as a glacier, sealed him up to his neck. "You will never escape!"

            "This icicle saves himself!" Within seconds the room was in the artic temperatures. Bobby concentrated on his restraints and covered them with ice. With one solid shove the ice encrusted iron broke, and Bobby stumbled onto the floor. His body almost refused to move because of how long he must have been bond up, but perseverance had him diving for the door. 

            Pyro stood at the opening with a smile at his face and his lighter in his hand. "You are feeling feisty."

            Not bothering to respond Bobby dove at Pyro's stomach and both teenagers fell onto the ground. The lighter clattered away as it fell from John's hand. For the first time during a fight, neither John nor Bobby tried to use their powers. They hurled punches at each other and kicked out their frustration. Bobby thought he managed to pin John down, but John managed to fake him out. With one spin kick Bobby was on the floor withering in pain. But it wasn't over. John launched himself at Bobby, but Bobby rolled back and kicked John in the stomach. The teen went flying into the wall, and Bobby started to bolt from the room again. 

            Magneto had seen enough. He had thought Pyro would be able to take the boy by himself. With one concentrated thought, Magneto hurled Pyro's lighter at the boy. Pyro clicked the lighter on and sent a fireball as hot as plasma at Bobby. Bobby barely managed to turn around a block the attack. His mind was feeling funny as he urged all the ice molecules in the air to protect him. It must be the after effects from Magneto's drug. Within an instant the ice stopped, and Bobby fell to the ground withering in pain from the fire. 

Pyro stopped the attack as soon as Bobby was down. He chuckled to himself. Poor Icey didn't realize the fire had only been a distraction so Magneto could send the metal dart that Pyro had brought in at the teen. With one of the simmering flames, Pyro managed to unfreeze Magneto. Pyro walked over to his fallen friend and pulled out another metal device from his pocket. He poked it into Bobby's blood stream with surprisingly care, and he filled the boy with enough of Stryker's anti-mutation solution to make sure Bobby wouldn't be able to wield ice for days. Just enough time for the X-Men to come and just enough time for him to pay his ultimate revenge to his friend.

An. Uhoh! What is Magneto going to do? While Rogue make the situation worse or better? Review and find out!

Love to all reviewers!

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

Read my baby Rogue's Journey!


	23. Ch 23 Land of Dreams

Untouchable

AN. I know, the only reasons for my not updating should be the following:

I was shot dead while typing this chapter. I found a way to get both Ashmore twins, and have been locked away in my room of pleasures with them. Or I found away to be in X3 

Well, none of my choices match the real answer. I have been terribly busy being a senior this year, but I am trying desperately to catch up with all my writing. You can thank my lovely X2 DVD for this update cause it has been a great inspiration. Please, keep up your support, and continue reading all my stories. *Especially my new stories Safe Haven and Reconstruction!*

Love to all my great reviewers,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com *you know the drill*

Chapter 23

The Land of Dreams

            In the land of dreams anything could happen. In the land of dreams, there were no such things as worries, or problems, unless you allowed them to exist. In the land of dreams, extraordinary things could happen, like flight or outrageous courage. But in the land of dreams for a mutant who already has those things, the main story line for her was normalcy. 

In this land, Rogue was no longer Rogue. She was sweet little Marie, with her own home and parents, and with her plans for adventure after high school. She walked outside her house in the bright Mississippi sun only wearing a tee-shirt and shorts. The sweet air teased her hair- free of any white streaks. Neighbors waved at her, and her friends didn't look at her with fear. She was normal. 

            But one thing that was different in her dream world from her old world was her love interest. Sitting down on the soft grass with her limbs tanning in the sun, Marie smiled when she saw Bobby sit down next to her. He sent her one of his most dazzling smiles- full of humor and intrigue.          

            He wrapped his arms around her, and she was content. To feel his skin against hers was incomprehensible. The touch was simple, but it sent shivers up and down her spine. She absorbed his smell- spicy and mysteriously male. "Oh, I love you Bobby." She said with a sigh.

            "I love you too."

            "Why can't this be real? Have I done something wrong that I can't ever experience this for real?"

            "It is not your fault. It is nobody's fault."

            She went to say something, but he hushed her. "Don't think. Just enjoy."

            His warm blue eyes gazed down at her, and she sighed. This was her favorite part of the land of dreams. He angled his head and met his lips with hers. 

            He tasted of chocolate and the cream soda he loved. She didn't want that taste ever go away. All the bad thoughts faded away and she enjoyed. 

            Before long they broke apart, and Marie could feel herself blush. She smiled up at him until she noticed the dark clouds approaching.

            "Bobby, we need to get inside."

            He looked back. "We'll be ok."

            Thunder crackled in the back round. 

            "Bobby, we really need to go."

            His smile turned cold. "Then maybe you should let us all go."

            "Bobby…"

            "Let us go, you thief!"

            It wasn't only Bobby grabbing hold of her. Pyro, Magneto and Marvel were there. They shook her until she thought she would faint. In unison they screamed. "Let us go! Let us go you whore! Let us go!"

            Marie managed to look behind her, her hair started to go white again. Logan was approaching with the rain, but his face was full of malice and his claws were drawn. "Let me GO!" He screamed as he took a swipe at her.

            Marie became Rogue again, and left her dream behind.

            She screamed. She couldn't help herself when the dream over took her. But instead of waking up alone, she felt a pair of arms around her. She started to struggle, but with the extra sense she didn't give wholly back to Logan made her stop and clutched on to the arms harder. "Logan." She whispered.

            "It's ok kid. It's ok." 

            The stayed there in each others' arms for what seemed like a life time but ended out to be a few minutes. He eased back and looked down at her face. "What happened?"

            "A dream. A…" she couldn't bear to think about it. "just a dream."

            "I know." He certainly knew about the dreams that ripped apart your subconscious and made you feel bare. "I know."

            Her green eyes adjusted to the light. "Why are you in Bobby's room?"

            He cleared his throat and looked down at her uncomfortably. "I was going to ask you the same thing kid."

            Her conscious cleared and she realized she was still in Bobby's bed. "I..ah..I wanted to talk to Bobby… that's all."

            "Ah..." He stood up. "I see. Well, where is Mr. Iceman?"

            "I… don't know. What time is it?" She didn't know how long she had spent waiting for Bobby.

            "Just after 3." He always knew his time and location.

            Her brow furrowed. Where was he? "Have you seen him Logan?"

            "Bobby?" He thought back. "Not since early this morning. Haven't you been with him?"

            "No." Panic filled her mind. "No." Something was wrong. She knew something was wrong. "I need to find the professor." She jumped out of the bed, and headed for the door.

            "Can't you be exaggerating? He might be hiding out some where."

            Rogue looked him in the eye. "Do you really think I am?"

            "I'll wake the professor for you."

            Bobby was lost inside his subconscious. He hurt so much he couldn't stand it. He needed them to come, but he screamed inside his skull that they couldn't. Rogue mattered more than his life. He forced himself into his own land of dreams.

            His ideal reality would be filled with Red Sox base ball, cream soda, and Marie. They sat in his living room, watching a game. She smiled like she rarely did in real life- without the weight of the world on her shoulders. They shared his recliner, and they were all alone. She snuggled close, and he was overjoyed. Her skin felt as soft as it looked, and when she leaned close she could smell her perfume.

            "I never want to go back."

            "Who would? Life is so much simpler this way." 

            "Yeah."

            "Who needs powers? Who needs responsibility? Heck, who needs the X-Men?"

            He looked at her, and released this wasn't what he wanted. Sure it was nice, but this girl wasn't his Rogue- his Marie. She giggled too much, and laughed away what made Marie solid. But when she kissed him he thought it was better than what was in reality.

            In the back of his mind, the pain wanted to ease in, but he pushed it off. His skull ached but he enjoyed as much of his dream that he could.  He knew he didn't have the energy to fight Magneto again. He only had time for fantasies. Until they came.

AN. Hmm..weird? Well it is an update, ant it is past 2 in the morning! Please keep on reviewing! I can't believe I have 508! Keep up the great work, and go out and watch the X2 DVD! Go Iceman!

Love to all those who review,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com


	24. Ch 24 A Rogue By Any Other Name

Untouchable

AN. Hey! Yes, long time since I have updated, but now reason to be too terribly mad at me! Keep reading, and I will update whenever possible. Senior year is very busy, and I can only write what I am motivated too! Disney Channel helped with this chapter just for the fact that Cadet Kelly was on. *for those who aren't aware our lovely Shawn Ashmore is in it. Yum* Anyway keep on reading, and I'll keep writing!

Love all my reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com 

Chapter 24

A Rogue by Any Other Name

            "So what are we going to do?" Rogue sat on her leg, her foot swinging in the air, one of the few nervous tendencies she allowed herself. "When was the last time anyone saw him?"

            Jean sat next to her, she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We are not sure. The last time one of the adults saw him was during his physical. Right, Dr. McCoy?"

            Hank sat across from them at the conference table. "Correct. He seemed edgy, and I suggested that he should speak to you, Rogue. I was almost certain he would do so."

            The table was crowded, and the whole faculty wore their night clothes. Rogue was the only one of her age, since they did not want to cause alarm to the rest of the students. They wanted to make sure this wasn't like the other attack. 

            The metal doors swung open, and Ororo paced in, her white hair streaming behind her, one hand clutching her blue silk robe closed, while the other held something in her hand. "I found something on the security disks." There were circles under her blue eyes. "Are you sure you didn't see him Rogue?"

            Rogue looked up puzzled. "I am quite sure. I didn't even noticed he was gone until tonight. Why?"

            Ororo handed the disk to the professor. Xavier had been unusually quiet, trying to figure out were one of his students went. He listened to the others babble, trying to make sense of this. He rolled over to the consul, and placed the disk inside. The wide screen opened up, and the disk played automatically. 

            It began with an empty hallway outside the metal room until one of the doors opened, and Bobby walked out. His face looked worried, until another figure walked up infront of him. There was no audio, but it was evident that they were talking. The figure walked in front of the security camera.

            "Christ." Logan whispered. 

            There was Rogue, apparently talking with the missing Bobby.

            Xavier rolled closer, and he almost barked out, "Freeze." The computer responded to his voice command, and the video paused. "Zoom in on the girl's eyes." The computer cooperated until the professor ordered him to stop. In the depths of Rogue's bottle green eyes showed yellow.

            "Mystique." Scott's hand hit the table. "How did she get in here again?"

            Rogue stared at herself blankly. "How, how did she… She did the same thing to me. When she lured me to the trap at the train station… Bobby's in trouble." She was visibly shaking.

            Ororo sat in the empty chair next to her. "That's what I feared too. How did that happen?"

            "Jean? Run a check on Cerebro. Make sure she didn't play the same prank too. Scott, check the jet, and Storm run the computer for any viruses. We need to have all our bases covered." Xavier wheeled up to the table again. "Rogue, I want you to stay in your room. Logan, watch her. I feel nothing is as it seems, and there is something is very wrong a foot. You will not be in any danger, especially with your newly acquired powers. When I know it is safe, and I can use Cerebro, I'll find Bobby coordinates, and I'll send a team." Xavier looked at her with a stern but gentle look. "You are not going. You still need time to heal."

            Rogue just nodded. The mental blocks the professor put in blocked the first layer of her psyche from him. He couldn't tell what was really on her mind. "Ok." was all she said.

            Logan grabbed on to her shoulder, and led her to the main elevator. "What ever bright ideas you have floating in your head, it would be for your best if you forgot them."

            She smiled coyly at him. He knew her too well. They walked out of the elevator into the hallway. Everything was dark, and they made it to her room.

            Logan sniffed for any unwanted smells, and shoved her inside. "Coast is clear."

            Rogue sat down on her bed, ignoring the way he leaned against the door. It would bug her to hurt him, but a girl did what she had to do, and Rogue always lived up to her name. She knew what it was like to be in the clutches of Magneto, and she was going to get Bobby out of it as soon as possible. 

            She fell back into her head, and searched through the layers of conscience. She walked around, searching for Bobby. He was there, but his mind was off, as if he was asleep. She sighed out loud when she realized he was alive.

            Kneeling down next to him, she mentally took off her glove and touched his smooth face. And then his memory became hers. Instantly he saw him kissing her, but then being knocked out. His next memory was of Magneto, and she felt the burns of Pryro's fires during his fight. She let go before she hurt him too much. He needed his strength to wake up. 

            She snapped open her eyes, and stared into Logan's brown ones. 

            "What the hell were you doing? Rogue, someone's going to get hurt."

            "I know where he is."

            He just stared at her. "You're not going. I won't let you."

            She nodded, taking off her glove. "I know you won't let me. I'll even tell you that this is a trap for me. That's why I'll need you to follow me. Cerebro will be working soon, and you will know where to go."

            He grabbed her shoulders. "I am not letting you go Rogue. He hurt you enough the first time." He touched one of her white strips. "I won't let it happen again."

            Tears filled her eyes. "I'm sorry Logan. Come rescue me soon. You're good at that." And she touched his face directly.

            His eyes rolled at once, his strength filling her. She knew she would need it. The connection lasted a few seconds, but he would be out for over an hour. Just enough time for a head start. She took off her other glove and left it on the bed beside him. She was going into battle with nothing stopping her power. Anyone who tried to hurt her or the ones she loved would feel the consequences.

            Opening the window she jumped out, and flew away.

An. Hmm, good update or not? Keep on reviewing, and we will have to see what happens! Also, read any of my other stories, especially my new one Second Best. It involves Ronny Drake and Bobby, and it has some Riceman niceness too!

Keep up the great job.

Love to all reviewers,

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

HIT THE BLUE BUTTON!


	25. Ch 25 Saving the Day

Untouchable

AN. Since I live on the balmy East coast of this country, *cough*, I don't have school today! *happy dance!* so I am updating as many stories as possible. Thanks for so many great reviews, but I really didn't appreciate Spike_summers. Since he didn't leave me his email, I have to speak to him now. (to spike) I am sorry you think that I don't update enough, and you are going to stop reviewing because of this fact, but I am a graduating senior filling out college applications, financial aid, and taking 2 AP courses. That isn't including Ancient Greek, a part time job, editor of our yearbook, and being an actress in our school play. I update whenever possible, and all I ask is for some patience. Thank you!

Keep up the great work. *I really don't mind constructive criticism, but I update as soon as I can!*

Bry

Chapter 25

Saving the Day

            The wind bit into Rogue's skin, but she kept on flying against the wind. Bobby's mind hadn't exactly told her where he was located, but by a simple prod into the mind of Pyro; she was able to whiteness the flight pattern from the stolen Stryker helicopter.

She was flying down the coast; her only company was Logan's voice screaming inside her head. Building up the mental block took to much more effort, and she figured she deserved the complaining. It some how convinced her that she wasn't totally crazy even though she heard voices in her head.

"The next time I can I am going to tie you up in your room, and you are never going to see the light of day. Rogue, you are doing something incredibly stupid. If Magneto doesn't manage to kill you, I am!"

She smiled as he described how he was going to rip her into shreds. At least his personality wasn't holding back. Sometimes when he looked at her, his brown eyes were either full of pity, or of uncomfortably. He was one of her dearest friends, and a surrogate father. From touching him so many times, she felt his pain, which consisted of losing Jean, and then regaining her to only officially lose her to Scott. He felt pain when he looked at her. Rogue knew that he felt responsible for her, and he was blaming himself for holding back during the Ms Marvel fight. And no matter what she said, no matter how her power evolved, he still thought of her as the young runaway he picked up in his trailer instead of a young woman who knew how to take care of herself. 

The one thing she could thank Ms. Marvel for is that she never had to be weak again. The sensation of flying was incredible. The wind wiping her hair, the feeling of weightlessness, and just feeling free, the feelings were just intoxicating.

            She had to fight to concentrate on her flight path. Rogue was flying low enough to stay out of air traffic, but she hoped that she wasn't noticeable in the dark morning sky. She twisted her body and dove down to the cliffs. 

            Landing lightly on the rocks, Rogue figured she wasn't that far away from the hide out. She started climbing up the cliff, preparing herself mentally for the battle. It was time to show Magneto what she was made of.

            She tumbled over the last rock, wiping the sweat off her forehead. The little exercise did her good, if Bobby didn't mind getting rescued from a girl wearing torn pajamas and sweating like a pig. Thanks to her invulnerability, the point rocks tearing her skin didn't tear at her body, but it did make her a sad sight. She cursed herself. It was like the mansion attack again. Let's go save the world wearing a little nighty! Stupid! But this time she had enough sense to wear pants. 

            Rogue also had to be thankful to her super strength. God knew she would never have been able to climb a rock wall with the muscles she had before. Even with the training the professor gave, her upper body strength had still been lacking. 

            She rolled up onto the ledge and kneeled up. The stone etching was familiar to her mind, not only from Pyro's brain but also from her drugged memories of Liberty Island. She walked slowly around, looking for another way into the cave. Avoiding the Brotherhood would be optimal, but she didn't recognize another way to get in. 

            She stood in front, trying to figure out how long it would take one of Magneto's security cameras to find her. What was she going to say? She started muttering out loud, "Sorry, was in the neighborhood, and thought I would take Bobster off your hands? No, this one is better, Mystique, it kind of pisses me off that you keep impersonating me or my boyfriend. So I thought maybe I can stop that." She sighed. "Or I can just say hey to John and call it a day." 

            Rogue played with the piece of white hair draped in front of her eyes. Magneto had caused that with his mutation machine. She had no idea why he wanted Bobby, but she knew it had to be bad. It was time for her to go save her man. With a laugh she marched in totally vulnerable. She wondered how long it would take Logan to come save her.

            "Shit."

            Logan rolled over on the floor. At least Rogue had gotten better on letting go when she drained him. His muscles ached as he pushed himself off the hardwood floor. His head was pounding as he sat up. 

            He never really thought that Rogue would just do that to him. It was a good sign that she was feeling confidant with her power, but he feared that she would get a false sense of confidence.

            With Bobby being taken, it screamed a trap. And Rogue just ran straight into. Her temper got the best of her, and he had to go help her. His old urges of just taking off like he had always done, and solve the problem his own way were submerged. Xavier would know how to go get Rogue without using his claws to scratch his way out of his problem. And he owed Rogue that much even though she didn't think it.

            He shakily got onto his feet and managed to get to the door. He hated feeling weak. 

            Logan managed to get into the hallway, and started walking along. His joints were filled with stiffness, everything inside him refused to work properly. Not even making it halfway, he fell to the ground.

            He sat his head down, and closed his eyes. All he needed was to rest a bit. 

AN. Shorter then usual, but needed this chapter to set up the action in the next, and since I am on a senior slide, I wouldn't be surprised if another chapter is up soon!

Keep on reviewing and I'll keep writing,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

Hit the purple/blue button! It's different for everyone but it does the same thing!


	26. Ch 26 You have NO idea

Untouchable

AN. Happy Post Valentine's Day! If you have a sweetheart, I hope you had a good time… If not, that leaves you Shawn or Anna… LOL, anyway keep up with the great updating work.

Much Love,

Bry

sumerstormes@aol.com

PS Don't let anyone diss the Ricemen! Lol, jk

Chapter 26

You Have NO Idea

            Pyro sat beside the silent body of Carol. Her skin was a sickly pale; her eyes seemed to be forever shut. She breathed on her own, which they all took for a good sign, but over the last couple of weeks she had yet to move a voluntary muscle. When things weren't crazy around the base, Pyro just sat beside her seeming sleeping form, and just watched and thought.

            Leaving with Magneto on that fateful day at Alkali Lake did bother Pyro as much as he thought it should. Xavier's life style was just too slow, and too unappreciative of the ability he possessed. Being reprehended every time he just toyed with his gift was not his idea of a good learning experience. 

            Then Rogue came. She was so unlike anyone else at the school. Her mind wasn't brainwashed with Xavier's philosophies, and she contained so much power in her small frame. But her falling for the Boy Scout had been her biggest down fall. Bobby was calm to his chaos. Bobby was courteous to his rudeness. Bobby was the living breathing example of Xavier's idea, and after John met Magneto, he realized that Pyro was everything Magneto stood for.

            It wasn't long after he joined the Brotherhood when Carol came. After the first day of talking, he realized even though she was older then him, they still functioned on the same wave length. They argued about the little things like food and books, but they both agreed whole heartedly about the human problem as they liked to call it. 

            It was just a month after meeting her when Pyro started talking to her about Xavier's school. His voice was always filled with anger and disgust, and she always understood what he was saying. His rage built so much that even thinking the name Bobby Drake caused his face to turn red. In his mind, Bobby was the living example of everything gone wrong in his life, and it irritated him that he was living his perfect life with the girl that had turned him down for Bobby.

            So that's how the plan came to be. They deliberately didn't mention it to Magneto, and just convinced them they were going on a supply run. When they reached Westchester, he just enjoyed lighting the lawn into flames. And the Boy Scout had come. 

            Oh, the joy of just antagonizing Bobby had just been overwhelming. And then there was the physical aspect. Bobby made sure to keep his power under control, but when he let loose… It just made him more upset about the potential being lost at Xavier's school.

            But before any damage could be seriously done, a loud explosion happened.

            They first thing Pyro had noticed was the limp body of Carol. Unexpectedly, he ignored the also injured Rogue, and he got Carol out of there as quickly as he was able. He flew back to the hideout, and got a serious lecture from Magneto about letting pettiness ruin your judgment.

            And that's how he got there, sitting down next to his limp companion. He just sat there, and thought about all the things that been screwed up in his life. He had no family, he had no home. All he had was Magneto's idea of a supreme mutant race. 

            He took another look at Carol's fragile form. And he saw what Magneto's idea got them.

            He was sprung from his thoughts when the alarms for code red went off. Red lights shone through the medical room, and Pyro leapt from his chair. He sprinted from the room, and ran down the long corridor. 

            "What's happening?" he shouted. "What the fuck is going on?" He turned into the security room. One whole wall was dedicated to screens surveying the hallways and the surrounding area. Pyro saw Carol's sleeping form on the screen, and he saw Bobby passed out on the ground, his hands bound with steel.

            Mystique typed onto the keyboard, and one image grew on the screen. John stepped behind the indigo skinned woman, and looked closely at the image. It was Rogue walking straight into the cave. He almost laughed, but found himself too shocked to. He just stared. 

            Magneto strode into the room. "Mystique, what's the problem?" 

            Mystique still appeared to be unfazed. "The girl came just as planned."

            Pyro sent her a puzzled look. "Is the X-Men with her? How did she get here on noticed?" He looked at Magneto.

            Magneto just sent him a small smile. 

            "Well, should we go get her?"

            Magneto turned away from the screen and started to walk out of the room. "Her intent is the boy. Let her get to him. Then we will have her."

            Pyro turned back to the computer image. She had no idea what she was getting into.

AN. Yes, short, but an update, and if I get enough reviews, I'll update tomorrow since it is President's day.

Much love.

Bry

HIT THE PURPLE/BLUE BUTTON PLEAAASE


	27. Ch 27 Uncontrollable

Untouchable 

AN: Sorry for the delay, but I have been busy on stage right! Just got back from Florida, so here it goes! Keep on being the great reviewers you are, and I promise there is only smooth sailing from here since I will be graduating!

Bry

Sumerstormes@aol.com

PS: Mr Green is still getting his tan, but he sends his love 2!

Chapter 27

Uncontrollable

            Green. Blue. Yellow. It all looked so nice. The cold didn't even matter much anymore as long as the colors stayed bright. Sometimes it hurt. The chill iced through his bones, and he could feel himself shuddering uncontrollably, but when he was able to see the colors… to concentrate on them… nothing else mattered. 

            The pure white shinned the brightest. Reminded him of something, but he wasn't sure what. His head pounded, and he moaned. 

            At one point he saw the face. It had hovered over him with piercing green eyes. The mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear the voice. And then the pain had come, but before long the colors returned to being his only company.

            Darn it was cold. Colder then Massachusetts during a blizzard. A flash of white snow passed before his eyes, and Bobby remembered clutching his mother's hand as he made his way into a snow piled lawn. He could feel wool against his mouth as his mom tugged on the scarf again to make sure her baby didn't catch could.

            All he wanted to do was play with the white snow although he felt closed in. The snow was falling. It was cold.

            Then he was in the snow, and his brother was sitting on him. There was laughter. 

            The scarf got tighter and tighter.

            No matter how much was piled onto him, he was freezing.

            He didn't mean to freeze the ground at school, but he had been really cold. Cold from the inside out, and he had sneeze and he felt this release of energy. He was different. But no one ever knew. He was good at keeping secrets. 

            Why was it so cold? Why couldn't he stay warm? Why couldn't he move?

            The colors were nice to look at. Green. Yellow. Blue.

            But then there was the white. White as snow. White as those streaks. White. Shinning white.

            Rogue knelt down next to Bobby. She didn't know how much time she had before they discovered she was there, if they hadn't already. She needed to get Bobby out of there.

            She pulled at the iron chains and felt them break under her bare hands. She tossed them to the side.

            "Bobby? Bobby, it's time to go." She whispered, afraid that they might hear her.

            He just lay on his side, not making a noise. Something was wrong. 

            Rogue glanced over her shoulders quick, and then looked down closely at him. His lips where blue, and he was shaking uncontrollably.

            "Bobby?" She shook him by his shoulders.

            All he let out was a slow moan. 

            "What did they do to you?"

            "We made him human, for the time being."

            Rogue swung her head to the door, and saw her John leaning against the frame. She tumbled back off her knees, and all he let out was a satisfied smirk.

            "Yeah, Ice-boy isn't as tough as he used to be. Pretty soon he might freeze to death since we paralyzed his mutation." He smiled.

            Rogue pushed the stray hairs back as she made it up to her feet. "But… how?"

            A voice behind her said, "Stryker's on concoction. It kept those children biddable during his experiments." The caped figure moved out to the shadows. "Mr. Drake has enough of the potion in his system to keep him human-like for days. And since his body was slowly turning to ice with his mutation, it no longer can withstand the extreme temperatures inside his body." Magneto stepped closer. "He most likely is dying of hypothermia. You are too late."

            "You're lying." But she looked down at Bobby's sad condition. "He didn't do anything."

            John, no Pyro since he no longer resembled that sweet and some compassionate boy beneath the rough shell, stepped out from the doorway with anger in his eye. "No, but you did."

            "Pyro" Magneto said shortly.

            He took a step back. 

            Rogue evaluated the situation. She needed to get Bobby help, but also had to get out of there. They didn't know about her newly acquired powers, but that didn't mean she should use them. It was her trump card.

            "What is she going to do? The lost little run away." Pyro taunted.

            Think. Think. She urged her mind. Instinctively she lunged towards the exit, straight into Pyro. The dart sailed from Magneto's grasp but Rogue used her flight to shift her body into a spin and she landed with a thud against the wall.

            Pyro stared with a mixture of horror and amazement at Rogue. She sent him a cool smile. He gasped for breath as the potion filled his veins. He was out.

            His body slammed to the ground. 

            "I hope you burn." She whispered, and then she fell too.

AN: Short update, but an update! All my crazy senior stuff is almost over so more updates! Keep on reviewing and telling me what you think!

Bry

IM sumerstormes


	28. Ch 28 Concentrations

Untouchable

AN Sorry for suck along time since and update, but on the brighter note, today was my last day of classes. YEAH! College here I come (which I am going to Rhode Island for). So please keep up your great work, and I promise to work really hard this summer to update and finish stories.

Love to all reviewers.

Bry

sumerstormesaol.com if you don't get me because I am on my cell, please IM me again)

Chapter 28

Concentration

            Jean Grey stood alone in the locker room underneath the school. She pulled the leather gloves on and absently flexed her fingers.

            She couldn't sit still.

            The power, the Phoenix, burned through her veins giving her the combined feeling of intoxication and anticipation. It almost had a mind of it own. The Phoenix pressed against her skull until the room started to quiver.

It wanted out. It demanded freedom. It needed to feed.

Jean rested her head against the cool pane of the locker glass.

Concentration was the key. As long as she continued to be in control, it couldn't take over.

This power might have saved her, but all Jean wanted to do was die. Nothing resembled the same after her death at Alkali Lake. The children seemed different in her eyes. They looked at her strangely, as if they were more prepared to mourn her death than accept her back again even though she died for them.

Her research didn't matter anymore. How could it? No one could understand her cause. Ways of processing mutation didn't matter in the main stream of process, and she didn't have the technology to help protect the children from themselves. Just the coding of their most simplistic level… DNA. She had to push it aside. They pushed her aside. Dr. McCoy saw to that. It rose inside.

Her friends weren't the same any more. Ororo watched her cautiously as if Jean might explode. Impossible. Jean had always been the sane one, the responsible one. She didn't understand how 'Ro didn't understand that.

Charles was different. His blue eyes dug into the recesses of her soul with one glance. He wanted to go into her mind. It didn't want him too. Those kinds of powers are best kept away.

Her breathing increased and fogged against the glass. Her bottle glass green eyes turned amber. Her mouth trembled open.

Scott wasn't even the same any more. He didn't trust her. She knew it. He was just patronizing her until he could find someone else. Brighter, prettier, more satisfying. He never wanted her. He was using her.

Her fingers twitched. The inflammable layer of leather like substance that was meant to keep the X-Men safe started to melt against her touch.

            Logan wanted her. The way his pupils dilated when she entered the room. The way his gaze transfixed on her. He feigned disinterest, but she knew the truth. It knew. But he wanted her power. To protect himself. He knew she could unlock the deepest secrets of his soul within a second. It was hers, not his.

            Why was she dressing to go out into battle to find an imbecile that couldn't prevent from being taken from his room? It didn't make sense.

            The power made sure to block out everyone's redeeming qualities. Bobby's jokes, Ororo's trust, Charles compassion, Scott's love, and Logan's vulnerability.

            Wings began to spring from her back in an orange glow. He body was consumed.

            And then it stopped and sprung back from where it came. Her breathing slowed, her hands relaxed. She found the strength with in herself to push herself away from the glass. Concentration, Jean. That was the key.

            She sat down onto the cold tiled floor and cried.

            Rogue opened her eyes slowly, not aware of how long she had been knocked out. It could have been hours, it could have been days. But she did know she was alone.

            Her back rested against the metal wall. The fragility of her night gown top couldn't protect her from the frosty touch. Goosebumps raised on her skin. She was cold.

            Her wrists hurt under the restraints of iron wrapped around her. One false move, and Magneto could propel her anywhere he desired. Great.

            The one thing that surprised her when she awoke was her lack of strength. She felt weaker then the smallest pup. It hurt even to move her neck.

            She was free of Carol's power.

            She sat crouched in the corner of that room for what seemed like hours just thinking and waiting.

          If she no longer was super strong, was she still deadly to the touch? Was she free from her curse? Was she a mutant?

            The feel of her own skin didn't satisfy her need to touch. She had to wait. But who would her first contact be?

AN: I know, short, short. But the next update will be really soon so we can wrap up the story. Tell me what you think. I am building the story up for the end.

Thanks for all your work.

Bry

Sumerstormesaol.com


	29. Ch 29 Survival

Untouchable

AN: It's almost indecent that I update so soon… jk. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews. I am glad to know I haven't lost most of my readers. I appreciate it. Anyway, enjoy the update, and keep up the awesome work. Also, I don't know which of my other stories I should update first, so please tell me which one you guys think should be the next one updated.

Thanks to all.

Bry

Sumerstormes

Chapter 29

Survival

Rogue didn't like that look in his eye. John- Pyro stood in the doorway of her cell, clicking his lighter open and closed. Open and closed. His cool eyes where just staring at her. Open and closed. He didn't say a word to her. Open and closed.

Her breath caught in her throat, but she managed to choke out, "Too bad that won't work."

He cocked his eyebrow. "What? What won't work?"

She licked her dry lips. "Your lighter. You're like Bobby now…can't… you can't use your power… you're like…" He took a step in, and she stopped.

"Like you?" Pyro took another step and smiled wide. His shark lighter snapped against his grasp. His thumb rested against the starter. "Are you even aware of what that cocktail of drugs are doing to you?"

Rogue fought inside herself to stay strong. He couldn't do anything to her. Her power would stop him. Her hands slightly quivered against their bonds. It had to stop him.

He kept approaching her. "Of course you know. You saw Bobby. Magneto has the ability of paralyzing mutations." Leering at her, he bent down. "Stryker thought it up, but Mystique managed to steal the formula." The lighter clanked shut. "It messes with you on the molecular level, Rogue. It doesn't cure you, but makes you as powerful as a normal human. And the best part is it lasts for days at a time."

She just stared him down. He wasn't going to get to her. "Weren't you the one that got hit with dart, John?" she said mockingly.

"Pyro. My name is Pyro." She was pissing him off. "John is dead." He looked down at his lighter. He clicked it just to make her wince. She refused to let him get the best of her. "But yeah Rogue. Thanks to you, I was out for a few hours. Got a head ache too. It was damn fun."

"So you are a mere human now, John." Rogue spit out sarcasticly.

He opened his lighter and struck a flame. "They thing is, if you had it your way, I would be powerless." He didn't even bother looking at the flame as it rose out of the lighter. It effortless flew up around her face, as if to caress her. "Lucky thing for me is, I just got hit in the shoulder with a tranq." Retracting the flame to the lighter, Pyro moved in closer.

She breathed in sharply.

"Too bad for you, you got injected with Stryker's concoction."

Nothing could stop her power. Jean would have known. Xavier would have known. There is no cure. She was safe.

The fine hairs on her check raised up as his hand moved dangerously to her face. She was fine. He couldn't hurt her. Could he?

"John don't do it. It could hurt you."

"Pyro. The name is Pyro." He said softly. He was transfixed with her face. Then he touched.

Rogue cried out. The imprinting had to begin any second. It had to. His other hand reached up for her face.  The lighter felt cold against her cheek. His hand felt too warm, too odd.

And nothing happened.

Bobby laid flat against the ground. He didn't have the energy to move at all. Somehow he knew he was dying. It wasn't that bad.

Freezing to death wasn't as gruesome as he always thought. He just felt sleepy. There wasn't the immense pain from his blood crystallizing or his organs freezing. He just wanted to recede out of existance.

Nothing mattered enough to make him want to keep breathing. It wasn't worth the effort.

His skin was a bright blue, but none of his extremities had any symptoms of frost bite. In the days of being in this condition, his skin just kept on getting glossier. As if it was turning into ice.

Pyro leaned in, after testing the waters, and placed his lips against hers. She tried to push away, but the bounds wouldn't allow her the slack to move. He gripped onto her shoulders and pressed her against him.

Rogue wanted to scream. Why him? His touch was revolting her. She just wanted to puke.

He moaned loudly.

The metal pressed against her skin as she tried to fight against the bonds.

Tears rolled down her face. He didn't even notice. His hands ripped the one sleeve of her top and started groping her body.

She was being raped. The untouchable was being raped by her ex-best friend while her boyfriend was dying in the next room.

What she would do to have her power. Every wish, every prayer she had ever made to get rid of her curse came back to haunt her.

The voices in her head cheered Pyro on, screaming that she deserved it. That she wanted it.

His hand dug lower.

Whore. Thief. Bitch.

They echoed in her head. Why wouldn't they leave her alone? Why wouldn't John just stop?

She cried out in pain against his hands. He laughed outside and inside her head.

Why couldn't she at least be in peace inside her own head if her power was lost? If her power was lost…

She yelped out loud. Physically her power was gone… but could she use her power in her head? Could she stop him?

Her eyes clouded, but Pyro didn't even notice. He was enjoying his revenge against Bobby. Would Bobby even be coherent enough before he died to learn the news the Pyro had what the Iceman couldn't? It didn't matter. He would know.

That was his last thought before he dropped.

Veins exploded around his face. His gripped loosened, and his lighter crashed against the ground.

Rogue looked up, gasping for breath. He hadn't even wanted her for her. Just for revenge. She felt sick. But she had to focus.

Her vision was clouded by infer red. She might have not had the strength to free herself from her bounds, but she could melt them.

Her body was bruised, her clothes torn, but Rogue had the means to survive.

AN: See, it didn't take me that long to update. Please tell me what you think. The story is approaching its end, but don't stop your great work.

I love you all!

Bry

sumerstormes


	30. Ch 30 Steal Again

**Untouchable**

**AN. **

**Hello everyone! Who is excited for the new movie that is coming out in May, even though Bryan Singer left and decided to film evil Superman instead? Blushes Ok, I guess my pretending that I haven't been out of the X-men loop for the last two years is not going to fool a lot of you. Ok, none of you. I am SOOO sorry! So, I am updating. No more excuses…**

**I don't blame you if you are so upset with me that you don't review, but if you are happy with the update, let me know…**

**Bry**

Chapter 30

Stealing Again

Rogue bit her lip as she summoned the strength that was flooding her body. Pyro's greasy imprint slipped uneasily down her spinal column. She ignored his taunts as she examined the room.

Where was the damn lighter?

Pyro was sprawled across the floor, head facing the cool concrete. Rogue didn't know how long he would stay down. She wasn't sure how long his power would surge through her veins. "Where is it?" she whispered out loud.

Rogue felt for the first time the real limitations of Pyro's powers. She tugged against her iron bindings. The thirst to quench the fire inside her sung. But she needed something to start it. What was she going to do?

* * *

Since they entered the Blackbird, not one of them had uttered a word. 

Jean eased her head against the back of the black leather covered head rest

Scott was piloting the jet, so he had no time to stare back at her. He had no time to wonder what was going on in her complex head.

Ororo navigated.

Logan sat purposely a few seats away from Jean. His head still felt the dull pain that seemed to always accompany being drained by Rogue. It wasn't a physical sensation. It felt more like part of him had been twisted and turned about in a matter of moments. It also seemed like he just wasn't himself. What had the kid gone and done? Why couldn't she wait for them to come up with a logical plan instead of just running into danger? Why was he sounding more like Cyclops every day? Why were Jean's eyes not the same any more?

It was the pain that made him think of her. Why did her very essence speak to him. He aroma just seemed to be tempting him. Her manner was different. She wasn't cool. She wasn't collected. Was she even Jean anymore?

Rogue was ripping her very flesh trying to slip out of her chains. She saw the glint of metal peeking out from under Pryo's unmoving body. She just couldn't get out. It was to far away to reach. Pyro's power was draining away from her, and she felt lost.

What was she supposed to do? Someone would be curious to see what was going on in her prison. Someone was bound to suspect that something was wrong by Pyro's delay. She dropped down to her bloody knees and cried.

* * *

Jean's head snapped up. Her eyes showed a terrible orange. Her arms gripped their armrest and she yelled out in a voice not from this world.

Logan tried to tear the seat belt buckle out of his lap. It refused to budge. Jean was screaming but it wasn't making sense at all. Her skin was loosing its bright shine. The metal holding him in place slipped from its lock. He dove to her feet.

His hands gripped on her knees. "What Jean? What?"

The orange burned what little left he had of a soul. "Rogue"

That's all he could understand. Scott and Ororo were yelling too. Ordering him to tell them what was happening to Jean. He ignored them as he stared in shock. Tiny blue lines had etched themselves around Jean's pale face.

"Rogue"

* * *

The idea had struck her as she was lying on the ground, waiting to be discovered. If she couldn't free herself using the power already beginning to leave her body, why didn't she choose from someone else? She had an array of brains to tap into. David wouldn't help, neither would Pyro. Bobby was out. Carol Danvers was already in a coma, why worsen her condition? Magneto might become curious if he started to fall down, or would notice the probe if he was wearing his helmet. Logan, although strong in life, his regeneration skills wouldn't get her out of the chains. Only Jean made sense.

So with the last effort in her body, Rogue grabbed at Jean in her mind, pressing her hand as hard as she could on her cheek. Jean's eyes snapped open in her face and her mouth started moving even though she couldn't hear the voice. The waves of understanding filled her body.

"Free yourself Child. Fight."

Rogue's body glowed with power. Orange fire warmed her skin and her wrists. The glow enclosed her body. The Phoenix was hers for a brief moment. As it merged with her body it already fought to be freed. Rogue tossed the melted chains away and with of her hand picked up and threw the body at her feet in her newly unoccupied space. The chains fused themselves back together around the unconscious victim. She grabbed his lighter by hand though. Take that you bastard.

Her hair snapped in the glow as she walked to the door. She pulled it open and entered the dim light of the corridor.

* * *

Jean's eyes closed as the pain slid away. They opened to the sight of Logan's worried face.

"We need to get there fast."

Logan was shocked to hear her normal voice after the show he saw. "Wha..."

Jean placed her hands on his arns. The bit into him as she spoke, "We have to hurry. Rogue can't wait much longer. Let me out! "

"Why? We are already almost there."

"Rogue's time is almost up!"

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you think I should finish it! I am back to writing! **


End file.
